I Knew You Were Trouble
by CMPunkandAJforever
Summary: Reece Jeanette Davis, or RJ as she prefers, was an average 17-year-old junior in high school. But that was two years ago. Now she is RJ Hardy and lives with her dad Jeff Hardy in North Carolina. What's going to happen when all her secrets she was keeping from her dad and boyfriend, CM Punk, when everything comes out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first story and I've been spending a lot of time on this. This story is different I made up characters. And I know the math is all messed up but it's fake. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Oh, I don't own anything. Sorry I suck at summaries.**

**Reece Jeanette Davis, or RJ as she prefers, was an average 17-year-old junior in high school. But that was two years ago. Now she is RJ Hardy and lives with her dad Jeff Hardy in North Carolina. What's going to happen when all her secrets she was keeping from her dad and boyfriend, CM Punk, when everything comes out?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was two years ago that RJ found out that her real dad was Jeff Hardy her boyfriend worst enemy. She couldn't tell him she knew he would hate her. So all she told him was that she had to move to away and live with her uncle for a while. She moved out of Chicago, Illinois away from the life she only knew how to live. That was two years ago.

**Present**

As RJ looked back on that day she didn't regret a thing that happened. When she walked in the kitchen Thursday morning only a day before her birthday knowing she was about to wake a storm early in the morning.

When she saw her dad she decided to just dive head first. "Hey dad since tomorrow is my 19th birthday I was thinking I could maybe apply for a job at TNA, and possibly go to Chicago and visit mom and some friends."

Jeff turned around to look at her for a long moment before asking, "Why would you want to go back there? We have talked about this before, have we not."

"Yes, we have but before I apply I thought I could spend some time there before I have to travel all the time." She said as she looked down at the floor.

"Damn it Reece you can apply and you can only go back for a week and that's all as soon as your back you apply. Got it."

"Yes! Yes! Thank you dad I promise I will." She shrieks. She ran upstairs to pack and call Punk to tell him the news. The phone rang twice and he picked up.

"Hey baby how's your uncle's house? We've been missing you here." He says.

"I've missed you guys too. I'm actually visiting tomorrow I'll be there around noon maybe. After I drop in on my mom and see how she's doing we could hang out maybe I'm gonna be there the whole week." I say with a smile in my voice.

"Or we could stay at my house and do other productive things. Like watching TV, taking "naps" in the morning, afternoon, and evening before we go to sleep." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm so many options well I'll think about it I have to go and finish packing. I love you Phil."

"I love you too Reece."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day May 28****th**** RJ's birthday**

As I walk down to the living room lying on the couch I'm bomb barded with hugs and a chorus of "Happy Birthdays" and presents. I got a new IPhone from my dad, a charm bracelet from Beth, a Matt Hardy t-shirt from ROH from Uncle Matt, and a free tattoo anytime I wanted at Gas Chamber from my dad and Uncle Matt's friend Shannon.

As soon as I was done unwrapping presents and thanked everyone for the gifts I headed upstairs to get my luggage and keys not even bothering to get dressed and head for the airport.

When I finally landed in Chicago I called Punk to let him know I had arrived but it went straight to voicemail. _Weird he always answers when I call, _I thought to myself. _Maybe he's still asleep I'll drop in first to be sure._

I rented a car and made my way to Punks house. When I got there his car was in the drive along with another. I was hesitant at the door but unlocked it anyway and walked in. It almost took my breath away almost forgetting how beautiful it was.

As I made my way through the house not making a noise just in case he was asleep. But as I made my way to his bedroom I started to hear noise that sounded like moaning. When I opened the door a crack like normal and poked my head in what I saw broke my heart.

It was Punk and Lita, or Amy, as soon as I saw that I moved away from the door walked quietly down the stairs and then left so heartbroken. I waited until I got to the park a block away from his house to cry hard, after almost a half an hour later I decided to call my mom and tell her I'm on my way to her house and staying only a few days.

On my over my phone started ringing not even looking at the caller id I Answer it. "Hello?"

"Reece, Baby where are you I've been waiting for an hour maybe two. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just gonna go see some friends and my mom then I'll see you in a while." I say lying through my teeth.

"Ok, well hurry I have surprise for you for this week."

"Great see you soon." And without letting him reply I hung up on him.

I finally reached my mom's house. I grab my things and run to the front door where she's standing there with tears in her eyes and her arms opened wide. I drop my things and start sobbing into her shoulder.

"Sweaty what's the matter?" she asks as she pulls back to look at my with concern on her face and in her eyes.

"Well when I first got here I went straight to Punks' because he wasn't answering his phone and I talked in on him and Amy having sex!" I exclaim sobbing even more than before.

She's quiet for a moment with eyes wide and mouth agape in total and utter shock at what she just heard. "Honey I'm so sorry. Does your dad know about this? What did you say when you caught them? What did they say?" she asks.

"Well I never told dad and he won't know. I was really quiet when I got there because we both know he has trouble sleeping so I thought maybe he was finally asleep. And I left really quietly they didn't know I was there. He called me after I called you and I lied and told him I'd be there later but I can't go back mom I just can't." I say holding back tears.

"It'll be okay sweaty I promise you can stay here for as long as you want"

"Thanks mom but I think I'm going to go back Sunday morning" I say going upstairs to my room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alright that's a wrap for this chapter. I will probably update tomorrow night but we'll see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so the first chapter didn't go as planned but that's ok it turned out better. This might be the last chapter for a little while I'll update as soon as i can.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After being in my room for a few hours, I call Punk to let him know that we needed to talk. Still not over the fact that he cheated on me I still need to know why. The phone rang twice, "Hey baby are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I got caught up with my mom." I lie. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Look we really need to talk and I'm not sure you'll like it." I say not wanting to say to much.

"Am I in trouble or something?" He asks.

"We'll talk when I get there." I say as I hang up.

When I get there Punk is waiting at the door with a large smile on his face and arms open wide. "Hey weclome home baby."

_Home._ One word that will change in a few minutes. "Look I'm here to talk and that's it okay. So let's cut to he chase, I saw you and Amy today. When I got off my plane I tried to call you and tell you but you didn't answer so I thought you were sleeping. I came in quiet incase you were but you were far from sleeping." He had a shocked expression one with fear and regret mixed in.

"Reese I-" But he was cut off.

"No I don't want to hear excuses.I just want answers like, How many girls? How long? How many times? Where did it happen? Did they know you had a girlfriend?" i ask watching him cring an the word "had".

"Two girls, Amy and AJ. Yes, they knew I had one but they didn't know who. I don't know how many times, it's happened almost everywhere in the house, hotel rooms, cars, the arenas, most on the house, and even their houses. And it's been going on since you left to live with your uncle. Reece I'm so sorry." He says with sadness and regret in his eyes.

"Yeah me too Phil. Here take this I won't be needing it anymore." I say putting the key into his hand. As I turned to walk out the door I felt his hand on my arm. He spun me around and my lips met his all my anger and sadness was washed away I melted.

He licked my lower lip asking for entrance and I gave it to him. I jumped up and wrapped my arms and legs around him as his hands started to rub up and down my thights as we made our way up the stairs shredding our shirts on the way.

When we got to his room he layed me on the bed and kissed his way down my neck to my collarbone where he kissed, nibbled, sucked, and licked knowing I was going to have a hicky later. He unclasped my bra with ease and took my nipple in his mouth and i moaned when he bit down on my nipple. He switched and did the same thing to the other.

He made his way down my stomach kissing and licking. When he reached between my legs I gasped when he kissed his way up my thighs to my cilt kissing it as well. He gave wide licks getting me to let out a loud moan. He stopped omly to push two fingers in core making me moan even more. "God baby your so tight and wet."

He started pumping his fingers in and out making me pant and gasp. "Oh God baby harder. Go faster." As he did just that a few moments later her walls started to clamp downon his fingers as she shuttered in orgasm. She didn't get to recover all the way when she felt him enter her. She gasped and moaned.

He stayed still for a moment letting each other get used to each other. "God your so tight." He said as he started moving hard and fast with each thrust. She starts moaning and gasping the harder her goes. He leans down to kiss her mouth, meck, and suck on her breast for what could be the last time.

A few moments later her walls start tighting around him and he groans as she shutters into another orgasm."Phil!" she yells. Not long after he follows to "Reece!"

They crawl up under the sheets and she waits until he's asleep to carefully sneal not of his arms, get dressed and leave without a sound.

When she gets in her car she drives to her moms grabs her things and leave to the airport to fly back to her real home. As she walks through the door the next afternoon, she is unaware of the confused looks she get from Jeff, Matt, Beth and Amy. "I thought you were in Chicago this week." Jeff says.

"I was bu-" she stops when she turns around and sees Amy sitting on the couch next to Matt hold his hand. "Um, I-I was but things changed. How long have to two been dating?" I ask.

"I was in the middle of telling Jeff and Beth that we have been dating for two months now." Matt says still looking at me.

"Oh really." I say smirking. "Cause last time I heard you were in Chicago Amy. In fact I'm saw you there yesturday. Having sex with my ex-boyfriend!" I say looking around the room at all the stunned faces.

"What are you ta-" but I cut her off.

"I don't want to explain again so I'll leave it at I stopped by his house because that's where I was going to stay and I thought he was sleeping but walked in on two having sex on his bed!" I say with anger in my voice.

"I'm sorry Reece if I knew you were his girlfriend I how ha-"

"So you still would have done it even if it wasn't me and some other slut and even if you were dating my uncle?"

"Yes."

"Whore. That's all you are and will ever be."

"Who are you even talking about?" Beth speaks for the first time since I walked in.

"Phil." We both say in unison.

All jaws drop to the floor. I start walking slowly to the couch stand right in front of her and slap her as hard as i could. "You know I looked up to you. You were idol and now I can hardly stand to look at you."

I storm up to my room as I hear Matt start to yell at her and ebd it with her. I finally break down into tears since yesturday.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok so I might upload another chapter tonight but I don't know yet. The next chapter will take place a few weeks later and she already has a job a TNA. Her and Jeff are made up and he's not mad at her just incase anyone will be confused. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so there is a match in here and I can't really write matches so it's gonna be cut short.**

* * *

**A few weeks later**

After Reece finished her match against Mickie James she ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up what felt like everything she had eaten that week. this has happened everyday this week and she doesn't have a fever. Then, it hits her. Her and Punk didn't use a condom. She rushed her way to Brooke Hogans' office knocks twice and enters.

"Brooke are busy?" I ask looking at her father.

"No not at all. Is everything ok?" She asks.

"Um, well, I was hoping I could talk to you...alone." I say looking at her once again.

"I'll go back to my office." he says walking out the door.

"What's up. Are you ok, you don't look so good."

I look down at the floor unable to look at her face. "I went to Chicago a few weeks ago and me and my boyfriend broke up because he cheated on me. we had make up sex and for a week straight I can't keep anything down. I'm really scared." I say tears forming in my eyes.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test yet." she asks a little concerned now.

"No, I don't want to go alone and since your my only girlfriend and I don't want to take one of the guys with me cause they'll tell my dad I was hoping you'd go with me."

"I'll go with you. We can go right now actually we don't have to show up anywhere." she explains with a smile.

"Thanks. But what am I going to do if I'm positive?" I ask a little worried about my career now.

"I'll talk to my dad about it ok don't worry."

when we arrive at the pharmacy I pick the more expensive one and buy two just to be accurate. After I pay we go back to the hotel and we wait for a minute to get the results.

_Positive._ "I'm p-positive. Brooke I can't tell my dad he'll kill me. What do I do?" Iask freaking out by now.

"What do you want to do? I mean are you going to tell the father?"

"No he doesn't want kids until he's done with wrestling. I-I want to keep it. I always wanted to be a mother, not single, but a mother."

"Then I think you know what you need to do."

* * *

**Later that night**

* * *

The show finally started and when my music hit my dad, Brooke, and I haeded out to the ring. When we got in Jeff handed me a microphone. "So some of you might be asking why I'm starting the show instead of someone cooler like Aces and Eights." The crowd booed loud as we all three laughed at my sarcasm. "I was totally kidding anyway why I'm really out here is to tell you that I will no longer be competing in the ring for a year." The crowd also booed at that. "But don't worry I'm not going anywhere I'll be the Co-General Manager for both Superstars and Knockouts but I can only make maych that are oked by either Brooke or Hulk."

I'm interupted but the sound of the Aces and Eights theme song. "RJ, RJ, RJ stop wasting our time and finish up already." Bully says getting in the ring along with the others.

I cower next to my dad as Brooke takes the mic, "Bully what do you think your doing out here?"

"Honey, how many times have I told you to wear your wedding ring? Don't forgrt it again. Now shut up and ge-" he's cut off by a vicious slap.

"Would up shut the Hell up!" I say laughing after I'm done. "What can Isay I'm a Chris Jericho fan. I was about to finish when I was rudely interupted."

"Why the Hell did you slap me you stupid Bitch!?" Bully yelled.

"One of the many side effects, hey that's Uncle Matts finishing move," I say giggling, "anyway what I was trying to say was I'm pregnant. That's right I'm having a wresling baby." I say laughing everyone besides Jeff and Brooke are stunned to silence. They were even more silence when Jeff took the mic.

"Pu-" was all he got to say before I took the mic away again.

"So for interupting me and being do hateful and rude to Brooke I made my first decision ona match. Your new guy against Jeff Hardy and if he loses I get to unmask him. Is that okay Brooke?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Well then the match starts, um...Now!" I say stepping out of the ring and to the commentary table.

As the match goes on Jeff is in control most of the time. As I watch the match make comments Tazz asks me, "So Reece do you know who the father is or have you slept with to many guys to remember?" he laughs at the end.

"Oh, I know who the father is. Ya see I'm not a whore like your wife." I say looking at him and winking.

"Are you going to tell us who it is." He asks through his teeth.

"No, you probably don't even know him." By this time Jeff's going for the Swanton Bomb and nails it to get the 1..2..3! I jump up out of my seat and make my way to ring getting excised to finally get the chance to unmask someone.

Jeff is holding his arms behind him as I tilt his head up take hold of his mask and rip it off. But when I see who it is I instantly take a few step back because the person looking at me is CM Punk. I can't help the anger that rises up in me I slap him as hard as I could.

Jeff finally lets go when he realizes who it is. He went to grab a steel chair but Punk beat him when he got a mic and I stopped Jeff from hitting him with it. "Reece is-is the b-baby m-mine?" He asks studdering.

But I don't say anything. I can't, I just turn to leave the ring when he grabs my arm and spins me around, much like he did before, but instead of kissing me he grips my arm tightly and asks again. When I don't answer he puts more pressure on my arm, "Answer me !" When I see Jeff raise the chair and I shake my head no and motion for him to please leave.

When he's gone all I just stare at him for a few moments, "Yes." I say barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that into the mic we couldn't hear you." he says now speaking into mic.

"Yes, the baby is yours. Are you happy? You got one of your girlfriends pregnant. Opps I mean ex-girlfriend. Now, since we are obviously going to be spending some time together lets lay some ground rules down. Don't ever put your hands on me without permission and that means any physical contact, so let go of me," his hands drop to his sides, "also you are not to talk to me unless we are doing promo, in the ring, or I talk to you first. Do you understand."

"Yes, great then I'll see you around." With that I exit the ring and make my way backstage.

* * *

**So the next chapter will pick up from here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so last chapter for a while. Sorry.**

* * *

**Backstage**

When I get back stage, the first person at my side is my dad. But I just ignore him ans continue walking when I start to notice everyone is looking at me. "What?"

But no one answered they just looked away and went back to work. "Reece we need to talk in my office." Hulk said when he spotted me in the hallway. When we reached his office, we al piled in. "Jeff, please." He said montioning for the door. But Jeff stayed put and shook his head. Hulk just shook his head and began, "Reece I need to know if you have any connection to Punk still."

"Well after what just happened I'm sure I probably will because he has always ignored anything I have ever said. Why?"

He looked to Jeff. His eyes grew wide and he jumped up from his seat, "Fuck no! No! You're not going to use her or her pregnancy!" Jeff yelled.

"We don't have a choice she is the only one with a real connection to the Aces and Eights. We need to know their every move."

"I think I should get to have a say in this, don't you think?" I interject. When they didn't speak I looked at Hulk, "What do I have to do?"

"Now hold on a minute Reece your not going anywhere near them. They're to dangerous and what if something happens to you, we can't risk the baby and you getting hurt."

"Dad I want to help. I'll be fine plus it's not like they'll do anything to me with Punk around." I argue knowing I was going to get what I wanted one way or another.

"Fine, but you stay with me at hotels and you come home when I do."

"Dad that defeats the purpose of convincing them I'm on their side." I say.

"Reece you have to be safe and protected and not hurt putside the ring to."

"I will Punk has always done that. You know before I knew you were my dad." I reminded him.

"So when he cheated on you, you weren't hurt? With Amy for God sake our friend."

"No your friend my idol. Dad that was emotionally I think you meant physically. He has never hit me ever you know his rule against that." Jeff didn't reply so I turned to Hulk and asked him again, "What do I have to do."

"He looked at Jeff then proceded. "I want you to text Punk after we're finished. Tell him your sorry that you didn't know what to do when you found out it was him. That you miss him and want to be with him, that you'll give him another chance if he wants it. Then when he has a match I want you to go down there and I want you to give him a weapon and not just him but everyone of them. Hell even distract the ref, I don't care you ran this "story" and report back to me."

"Perfect I can do that." I furrow my brows, "But what happens if I really and truely fall for him again?" I ask a little worried.

"You stop whenever you want. No one is forcing you to do this and the people that have the matches against them will be notifed about this, okay."

"Yes, that would make me feel much better." I say relaxing a little now. I get up and leave to go do what I was told not really sure if it would even work.

_Meet me in my locker room. -RJ _she was shocked when she got a reponse back quickly.

_On my way. -Punk_

While I wait I get on Twitter and answer a few questions that fans have asked. "So what do want?" I'm startled not even hearing him walk in.

As he shuts and locks the door I get up feeling a bit confident in myself. "I didn't mean anything I said ou that I scared. I would have come up with something different if I knew. Look what i'm trying to say is I really miss you." I say looking up at him. He looks at me and I don't evan have time to react when I feel his lips on mine. I've missed this so much, the feel of his cool lip ring, his taste, the feel of his hands on me like this. I turn him around and lower him down onto the couch climbing on top of him.

The kiss starts getting heated. He licks my lower lip and I part my lips as we duel tongues. I pull away rushing to the bathroom and throwing a week worth of food up. "Sorry. I'm still not past the...sickness." I say feeling him pull my hair out of the way.

"It's ok. I've missed you to." He says kissing neck cause me to let out a quiet little moan.

"Phil I don't think you want to do this right now."

He stops, but puts his head on my shoulder. "So what are we going to do? The baby, I mean." I knew we would have this talk some way of another.

"What do you want to do? I'm keeping it no matter what and we can be together, right?" I ask in a hopeful tone.

"Of course, I want to keep it to. You could move in with me. If you want." He says hoping she'll say yes.

Crap. I should have seen that coming. "Well, um, you see I kind of have a house now. It's a four bedroom, three bathroom house." I say with prideand large smile on my face thinking about it.

"How did you get that?" He asks shocked.

I smile even wider, "My dad, uncle, and grandpa built it for me last month. They finished it when I was up in Chicago. It's so beautiful you'd love it." I say noticing how quiet he got. "Punk?"

"It sounds beautiful. But what are we going to do. I mean, your family hates me and I'm sure you don't trust me like you used to." I says hitting the nail on the head.

"Your right but my family and friends don't know you like I do and I think we should show them. As far as the trusting you're completely right. If we want this to work we need to have ground rules. Like, you can't be around the sluts Aces and Eights have around all the time. I need to know who you're talking to, where you're going, and when you'll be back." I say turning in his arms to look at him.

"Ok, you have to tell me everything your doing when you do it and same rules apply to you, you can't be around guys I don't like. But the most inportant is to be safe and don't do anything stupid." he smailes with a smile on his face.

"I missed that smile." I say smiling myself. He smiles even wider. After a while we stand up and I brush my teeth and wash my mouth. We head out of my locker room holding hands and everyones staring. But I don't care I'm smiling and laughing something I haven't done in weeks.

When we pass my dad I look at him from the corner of me eye and smile the _nailed it_ smile. "I want you to meet the group." He says out of no where.

"Phil have you forgotten that I already know them." I remind him.

"I hardly all they know about you is that you Hardys' daughter and you a royal pain in the ass and kind of a bitch. No offence baby." But I just smile.

"None taken I proud of it." I said smiling. "Finally some people who know the truth." He just laughs and kisses my forehead. When we walk up to a building I never noticed before he pulls me behind him and tells me to stay behind him. As we walk my chest starts tightening up and it gets hard to breathe. I squeeze his hand tighter knowing it's just nerves.

"It's ok. I promise." he reassures me. I nod in response. As we draw nearer to a door I can hear laughing and yelling on the other side. When he opens the the noise is louder.

"Punk, where have you been? You mis-" whoever was talking cut off as soon as they saw me. "What the fuck is she doing here?" Bullys' voice asks hard and angery.

"She's here because I want her here." He says with equal hardness.

"You do know who her father is, don't know? She's a liability. She can't be trusted."

"Of cour-" I cut him off.

"I can't be trusted are you serious? Last I checked you married mt best friend, took the title from my dad, turned your back on everyone, and almost ended his career, asshole!" I yell getting from behind Punk and getting in his face.

"Boy you have a mouth on you."

"Learn form the best." I say smirking. "So, if anyone can't be trusted it's you, you pretended to be everyones friend and then turned you back on them. How do they know you won't do the same to them?" I say with mock sincerity. I tilt my head to the side and flash them AJ's signature Crazy Chick smile that I have perfected with her help. His eyes wide in shock.

"Ok Reece I think it's time to back up a little. Remember why we came here." I nod and look around the room at all the faces looking at me with a mixture of shock and fear. I smile largely and laugh at what I caused. I look to Punk who's a little scared himself. I would be to if I had to suffer like he did the last time he had to deal with a crazy chick. I just laugh and kiss him on his lips.

"Relax guys I'm gonna go all AJ Lee on you." her name leaving my lips tasted sour. But they didn't lossen up any. I sigh And say. "My names Reece and I'm a complete and total nerd who can beat all of you any video game. My favorite food is pizza and I have a Pomeranian named Rocky."

Wes and Garrett were the first to step up. "We'd like to take you up on that challenge. If you can handle it." Wes sayd smiling.

"Time and place and your on." I say with a smile. Luke is the next to step up.

"Reece it's so good to have you around again." he says hugging me which I gladly return. Everyone in the room is looking at us. "We hung out at Punks' house after the Straight Edge Society fell through. She cheats and playing video games by the way." he says lighly puning Garrett in the shoulder.

"Your just mad cause I beat your and Phil's high score on COD." I say smiling and giggling. I walk over to the table to sit down and there's a book with a page of Joe on it. "Is this your next target?" I ask grabing the book.

"That's none of you business." Anderson says taking the book away from me.

"The easiest way to take in downis by hitting the middle of his back. He'll be on is way to the ring in about 5 minutes." The room goes silent again. "What?!" I yell getting tired of being looked at like that. "Whatever I have to get back to work." I say standing up from my seat and exiting the building and heading to Hulks' office making sure no one was around.

"That was easy. They are targeting Joe, that was all I got before I stunned them to silence for like the fourth time." I say to Hulk.

"Good work Reece."

* * *

**Ok so that's it for this chapter I'll update as soon as I can. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm updating way before I thought I was gonna. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Two weeks later**

It's been two weeks since I've been "with" Aces and Eights. They still don't really trust me, they get all quiet when I'm around. And since I can't go home because they definitly won't trust me, I've been staying with Punk. Don't get me wrong I used to love stying there but now I just can't get the images out of my head. Naked bodies all over the house Punk being in another woman. I hate it.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." he says with a concerned expression. "Are you going to throw up?"

"No I'm fine. I guess I'm just missing home." I say on the verge of tears. _God I hate hormones,_ I thought to myself. Punk now shifts on the couch faces her and putting his comic book down.

"Baby, why are crying? Did I do something wrong or say something wrong?" he asks a little nervous and even more concerned than before.

"I'm fine. It's just hormones but I really want to go home. But, I can't." I say npw the tears slidding down my cheecks. Punk is now freaking out not having a clue on what to do. But then it hit him.

_What did she just say. _He thought. "Why can't you go home? What's stopping you?" he asks confused.

"Your friends or whatever they are hate me already and don't trust me. Me going home just gives them more reason to not trust me." Punk just sighs and tries to think of something to say not really wanting to lie.

"They don't hate really they just know who you are and what you can do." he explains hoping to ease the tesion and crying. And it did for a second.

"So, they're scared of me! Is that suppose to make feel better! Because it didn't! she yells crying even harder.

"RJ what do you want me to do?"

"Just take me home please I could care less what they think right now." Punk got up and grabbed the car keys and her things put them in the car and they were off to the airport.

* * *

**Cameron, North Carolina**

They finally arrived in North Carolina and Punk rented a truck to drive to Jeff's house. The only time they talked was when RJ told him where to turn. He still wasn't sure if she was mad or upset but he didn't want to push it. When they turned down Jeff's driveway he finally cut the silence.

"I'm gonna hang around for an hour then head back home." She looked over at him and sighed.

"Stay. Please." she whispered. She didn't trust her voice enough to speak any louder. She finally looked over at him hoping he'd say yes.

"RJ baby, I can't the boys all stayed in Chicago to hve a meeting tomorrow I can't just bail." Her ears intellculatly propped up at the word 'meeting'.

"I hate to miss the meeting. Will you call tomorrow and tell what all happened?" she asked tring not to sound suspicious.

"Sure nut I don't know why you would care."

"I don't really but it might help with them trusting me." I say as we pull up and as soon as I step out of the car my tears come back again. Punk just got the bags out of the back when she ran to the door. When she got to the door it opened and Jeff came rushing out and hugged her so tight she could barely breathe but she didn't care.

Punk walked up as she walked in. "Hey man. Here's her stuff." Punk says handing it to Jeff.

"What the Hell did you do to her?" Jeff asks looking Punk in the eyes with anger.

'Nothing she just started crying wanting to come home. But saying she couldn't because of the guys. What the hell is that about?" he asks with the same look of anger.

"She wants to please you, man. She loved you and I'm sure she still does. So treat her right or it won't be pretty." he threatened.

"Is that a threat or a challenge?" Punk asks smirking now. "Because I love a good challenge. It keeps things interesting."

"So, is that it, is that what Reece is to you a challenge, Since, you never had a kid before you want to try to be a daddy. Well, believe me it's not easy especially having a baby. They cry, scream, poop in all hours of the night." he says now up to his face.

"Why not, if I don't like it I can just drop her, right?" he asks looking around to make sure she can't hear. "I mean I still hve my touch to me."

"Walk away just leave before you loose your teeth." and he did backing up slowly and smiling as he did. When Jeff walks back in the house, Reece is pressed against the wall with tears silently flowing over. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were listening." She wraps her arms around his torso and sobs just letting everything out.

When she finally calms down she starts to talk. "D-dad I was t-thinking tht m-maybe we could st-stop this cover. A-after he t-tells me what they t-talk about in the m-meeting tomorrow."

"Whatever you want, Sweetheart. Hulk said you could when ever you wanted."

"Okay tomorrow I'll make a match for you to face him and I'll end it then."

* * *

The show starts. Aces and eights as it hs been lately started out the show. In the middle of Bully Ray talking I had the techs start my music, What Love Is Candice Michelles old enternce.

"Why did you interupt me?!" Bully yelled. I wasn't amused. I kept me face straight. Punk took the mic away after I kept silent.

When he opened his mouth to speak I beat him to the punch, "Oh, don't let my music stop you carry on I'm just waiting." I say smiling a bit.

"What are you waiting for? The paternity test?" Bully said laughing getting a few others to laugh.

"No, I know who the father is bu if I were I'd becarful with the girls you got back there you never know where they could have came from." i sat smiling now.

"Reece baby, could you get to the point." Punk asks sending a cold chill down my spine. Trying so hard not to scowl.

"You Punk have a match tonight against my dad in a ladder match all Aces and Eight members are ban from ring side and if anyone of Aces and Eights inferere they will be suspended on the spot." I say smiling wider. "Oh, boys that not all I will be the special guest referee and hanging in the middle of the ring will be the TNA Heavyweight Chmpionship." I say as Punks eyes widen along with the others. I laugh and my music hits. Turning around I head for the back.

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in."

"What the hell was that all about? You can't wrestle ." Punk says ranting about what just happened.

"Well, technically I'm not wrestling and I already talked to Brooke and Hulk they said it was fine." I say not looking up from my laptop.

"That's not the point. It's to dangerous for you to be out there and putting me in a match like that with your dad, what's that about?"

"I don't know he asked for it last night after yo left." I say noticing how he stiffened when I said that. Iturn to look t him with a confused look asking, "Why would he request a match like that if he thought it was too dangerous for me to be in?"

"Because he doesn't care about you and your saftey. He wants you on his side so he can win the title." he says through clenched teeth. I shake my head and laugh at him.

"He loves me more than you seem to think now if you would leave so I can get ready. The match is starting soon." _And we're ending soon. _I thought. I turn away hearing him sigh and leave the room.

I walk down first, then Jeff, and finally Punk. He walks over and kisses me on the lips before I ring the starting bell. But before I could I look to my dad seeing rage and anger in his eyes and on his face. I smile and start the bell getting out of the way. Jeff takes control feeding on his anger. Soon he has beaten Punk to where he can't really stand and goes to get a ladder. But when he sets it up Punk gets up and clotheslines him over the rope. Punk gets out of the ring grabs a chair and raises it high over his head. RJ comes from behind and rips the chair out of his hands.

"What the hell?" Instead of answering I side step and he gets pushed in the rail. Checking to see if he's okay I get back in the ring with Jeff as he starts to climb the ladder. Punk catches him half way with the steel chair.

"Punk!" I say ripping the chair from his hands again with fury in my eyes. "No!" He does even look at me. He goes right to Jeff and whips him into the turn buckle. setting up for the GTS. He nails it perfectly and heads to the ladder. Jeff doesn't move Punk's halfway up the ladder when I push it over and he hits the rope. Setting the ladder up I help my dad up onto the ladder and he starts to climb. When he reachs the top Punk starts to move.

"Hurry up!" He grbs the title and pulls it free I signal for the bell and his music plays. he comes down and I raise his hand in victory. I walk over to Punk as he's now standing up with a mic in my hands.

"You see Punk when you took me home yesturday, I heard you and my dad talking." The look of horror and regret crossing his face. "Awww don't give me that look you know you meant every word that came out of your mouth.I'm not a toy, I'm not going to let you hurt me again so we're done!" He tried to speak but I slapped him as hard as I could, got out of the ring, ran to my office, grabbed my things and left for the hotel. Crying myself to sleep.

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed I'll try to update soon. You all might hate me right now and I am sorry but I"m trying to use Punks heel in here to know this would be perfect and I'm sure he's not rally like that.**

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

When Punk got back to his hotel he called RJ at least twenty times trying to explain. But with no luck he kept getting her voicemail. He decided to go head for the gym to kill his body. When he walked in he saw it was empty. Heading toward the treadmill he started off with a run and loud music.

While he was running thoughts of RJ and their history came back. Her sitting on his couch reading his comics and smiling when she sences him staring at her. The feel of her body heat laying next to him in bed. He shook his head knowing he probably ruined it all. He didn't really feel like running anymore and headed back for his room.

On his way he walked by a room and could clearly hear crying. He stopped and looked at the door number seeing it's RJ's. He reachs into his pocket pulling out his extra key she gave him. He opened the door and quietly shut it.

"Reece?" he whispered going to the bedroom. "Are you in here?"

_Shit I forgot I gave him a key._ She thought to herself. "Get out. I don't ever want to see or speak to you unless it's work related." she hissed wiping her face in the dark room.

"Come on, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you, ever. What part of that don't you understand?" she asks getting more aggravated.

"You and I both know that's not true."

"How the hell do you know that. Punk, I loved you hell I still do but you hurt me, twice. How do you expect me to forgive you?" I ask calming down a little.

"I don't but you at least deserve the truth. I didn't really mean any of that. I really didn't and I know you don't believe me but it's true."

"Then why'd you say that? Why'd you lie especially abou that." I asked a little confused at his so called 'explanation'.

"The boys wanted m-"

"Oh the boys wanted you to say that," I say cutting him off, "well you should know that they can cost you some things in life and me being one of them."

"And what about you?" he asks with a little tone.

"What about me?" I ask now getting mad.

"I heard the rumors about what you and the Hogans discussed in his office." he says with arrogants and confidence.

I look around the room anywhere but him when I say, "Yeah it's true for a week then things changed." I say staring at the floor playing and biting my nails. I can feel his eyes on my face.

"What do you mean 'things changed'?" he asks annoyed.

"I fell again every time your near I fall more in love with you than the day before and I came help it." I say wiping my face of more tears before looking into his eyes.

"Reece, I still love you and nothing came change that." Before she could answer his lips crash on hers and she melts into the kiss right away. he forces his tongue into her mouth and fight for domince. He sheds his shirt helping her as well kissing his way down her neck sucking, nipping, and licking at her pulse piont. Kissing his way down to her bare chest and taking a nipple into her mouth getting a moan for her mouth. He switchs breast after a few minutes then heads lower kissing and skimming his teeth on her small baby bump sending chills and recieving a giggle.

"Hey babe, will this hurt the baby?" he asks curiously.

"No, not if you go easy." That was all he needed and slid her panties down her legs and kissed her thights the her cilt getting a little whimper from her. He gave her short small licks and sucking her cilt, biting down just a little but enough for her to cry out in pleasure. He moved back up her body and kissed her again.

"Are you ready?" Only getting a nod he trusted into her. She gasps and arches her back in pleasure. He starts moving slowly then faster with each thrust going a little harder then before but not to much to hurt the baby. She arches her back and cries out hitting her orgasm. Punk followed soon after when her walls clenched around his shaft.

Panting and layered with a thin sheet of sweat she rolls over to face him. "I'm sorry, can we please have another go with us?" she asks hope filling her eyes.

"Of course. I just have one question." She gestured for him to contiune. "When is the ultrasound I want to come and see our little girl." he says smiling now.

"It's next week. Little girl? No it's going to be a boy." She says with confidence. She always wanted a boy.

"No a girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Punk I'm not going to argue with you at-' she turns to look at the clock, "-1 in the morning." she says agravated turning over on her side and close her eyes.

"So I win."

"No we'll continue this conversation in the morning." And with that they fell asleep.

* * *

**Wednsday**

Punk and RJ head out for the doctors office to get the ultra-sound. To say Punk was nervous was and understatment he was freaking out.

RJ noticing his leg bouncing up and down and him biting his nails, she rests her hand on the leg bouncing. "It's ok, I promise. I was nervous my first time too."Punk's eyes widened at what he heard.

"You came here without me?" he asked hurt and angry.

"Well yeah I came here with my dad to be absolutly postive and they ran an altra-sound on me." she explained.

Before he could answer they heard, "Reece Hardy." They stood and walked back to the room. The doctor put the jell on her tummy and ran the wand over it. He froze the monitor on the baby.

"Even though it's still small in about two months when you come back you'll be able to see it better." she explained.

"When will we know the sex?"

"I'm afraid that's not for another four months." They thank her rise from their seats and leave for the hotel.

"I'll see you later the boys and I are meaning up."

"Ok be safe." She unlocks her door and shuts it not even bothering to turn on the light.

"Hello Reece."

* * *

**Duhn. Duhn. Duhn. Who's in her room? What gender are they having? Will Punk come back to Monday Night Raw? Will Jeff Hardy ever return from is injury? I sure hope so. And I'm sorry for the shortness I'll do better next time.**

**Review Please.**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Hello Reece."_

She whipped around to face the intruder.

_Alex._

To say she was surprised was an understatment. Stunned, speechless was more like it. Alex her first ex-boyfriend and the biggest mistake of her life.

"What are you doing in here? Better question, How did you get in here?" she asked worrying and keeping her hnd on the door handle and taking her phone out and having Punk ready to call.

"Well, I heard you were in town and decided to visit. I saw that you've been havin' a little trouble with a curtain baby daddy." he says laughing while getting up and slowly walking over to me. I still when he run his hand up and down my arm. "I can help you with that you know."

"I'm okay really. We're actually dating still and we're doing great but thanks for the concern. You can leave now." I say hoping he'll take that as a hint and walk out.

"No," of course not, "I can to see you and spend time with you to ketchup. I fully intend to fulfil that so lets get started." he said griping my arm and pulling me away from the door to the bed. As soon as I sit I press call knowing he'll answer soon.

"I have to go to the bathroom first long trip and being pregnant and all." I say not looking at him.

"Of course."

I stand up and hide my phone in my jacket pocket and walk slowly to the bathroom. I close the door turn the light and fan on just in case and hold the phone up to my ear.

"Hello, Reece are you there?" Punk asked.

"Punk I need your help please hurry." I whisper.

"Reece why are you talking like that?" Punk asks confused and concered.

"Look I don't have a lot of time but Alex is here please I don't know how he got in my room but he did. Hurry." I say hanging up. I flush the toliet and wash my hands to sell it.

"Feel better?" he asks smiling.

"Yeah, how did you get in my room."

He smiled again and putted the space next to him. When I sit he scoots closer. "Well, I wanted to talk bout getting back together. You can't raise a baby alone, can you?"

"No, I told you I have the baby's father to help me and plus I have my parents. Thanks but no thanks." I say getting up and walking in front of him feeling uncomfortable with the closeness.

He gets up to get in my face gripping my arm tightly. "I'm willing to give up mylife to help your sorry ass and your turning it down. I don't think so we're getting back together whether you like or not." he says gripping tighter.

"OW! Alex your hurting me." I yell trying to break free.

"Shut up!" he yelled bring his hand whisling across my face. I yelp from pain tears stream down my face.

_Knock. Knock._

I knew that knock. "Who the hell is that?" he asked angier now.

"I-I-I don't know, I swear." I lie wiping my face wincing when I touch where he hit me.

"Go answer it and tell them to leave."

"Okay," I walk over to the door and slow it to pop my head out. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Can I come in?" he asked dressed in a t-shirt, jeans and no shoes.

"Um, right now isn't a good time. Help me." I whisper the last part. He trys to look inside.

"Are you and Punk fighting again?" he asks worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine though, really." I say lying praying he'll push through the door.

"Let me in Reece, now." he says in a quiet calmvoice scaring me.

"I-I can't." I stammer. He pushs the door open and pushs past me. I rush right behind him.

"Pu-" he stops short and turns to me. "Reece this isn't Punk." he says looking at me confused.

"You stupid Bitch I took you to tell them to go away!" Alex yells grabing my arm and yanking me to him.

"What the hell do you think your doing! You better get your hands off her!" Jeff yells stepping closer.

"Why can't you ever listen to me!" He yells slapping me so hard I fall to the floor with a loud _thud_ landing on my side. I scream in pain holding my face and stomache tears flowing out my eyes.

Jeff leaps at Alex tackling him to the floor and punching him over and over. He finally moves away from him and tells him to leave and never come back.

"Reece, baby are you okay? Can move?" he asks stressing and panicing.

"No,' I say through sobs, "daddy my stomache hurts." I say starting to panic as well.

"Stay put baby I'll be right back, okay." before I could answer he leaves. I can hear him though "Help! I nedd some help!" He comes back in with Mickie and James Storm. AJ and Brooke run in as well.

"What the hell happened in here!" Brooke yelled. looking at me then Jeff.

"I don't know some guy somehow got in here and at-" He was cut off by my ear piercing scream. "Baby are you, okay."

"Daddy the baby I think i-it's hurt." I sob louder.

"I'm going to go get Hulk and Punk. come on Mickie." AJ said.

"No! NO PUNK! HE CAN NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS!" I yell as loud as I could. "Only get Hulk this stays between us and him." They all look at me but they nod anyway.

"James, Brooke grab her stuff and lets heaad to the hospital." After they gather her things they head for the hospital.

When we enter Jeff was carring Reece. "Hello how can I help you?"

yes my daughter is three months pregnant and she was attacked and she's complaining about now being able to move and her stomach i-" he was cut off again by another scream.

"Okay follow me. WE NEED A DOCTOR NOW!" We followed herand a doctor to a room. Jeff explained everything again and the doctor went right to work.

"Miss Hardy I need you to tell me what happened." The doctor said.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME JUST HELP MY BABY, PLEASE!" I yell feeling all eyes on me. The doctor just nods and ask that I remove my clothes and get into a gown. I obey with some help from Brooke.

When James, Jeff and the doctor return he squats down, "Do you feel pressure?"

"Yes, why? What's happening?" I ask panic lacing my voice.

"Miss Hardy," the doctor says standing up, "whatever happened to you caused you to go into labor." I start to cry again not being able to help it.

"Can you fix it?" Jeff asks.

"Yes, but you all need to cooperate."

"Anything just save the baby please." I beg. The doctor leaves to bring three nurses with him. One ushering Jeff, James and Brooke out the door and into the waiting room.

**In the waiting room**

"They've been in there for an hour. What's taking so long?" Jeff asked pacing back and forth.

"They have to make sure they do everything right." Brooke said.

James was tired of listening to Jeff complaining he finally stopped a nurse,"I'm here with Reece Hardy how much longer are we going to have to wait? We're kinda gettin' tired of waitin' out here."

"Well, she seems to be doing great and the doctor said it'll be at least twenty more minutes." she said smiling sweetly.

"Thank you." He walked back over to Jeff and Brooke, "Twenty more minutes she said. I'm gonna go get some food from the cafeteria, do you guys want anything?" They shook their heads no.

"What are we going to do? She can't be left alone anymore." Jeff said.

"Well, that might not matter anymore. She might be put on bed rest for the next six months." Brooke said matter-of-factly.

"She'll hate that. She has always hated being in bed. She loved being outside or working." He said smiling to himself.

"Mr. Hardy?" The doctor said.

"Yes that's me how is she? Is she going to be okay?" He asked getting up worried even more.

"She'll be fine she just has to be careful. I'm not going to put her on bed rest, but I will say that she should not be in any physical activies in ring anyway. That means no training either. She'll have to take vitamins two each morning. Oh, and make sure she doesn't get stressed."

"Thank you can I see her?" He nods and Jeff all but runs to her room. "Oh, baby! How are you feeling?"

"Daddy, I'm fine." I say tears formimg in my eyes. "I called Punk when I found Alex and when I heard you knock I thought it was him and and I just don't understand." I say crying harder.

"Sweetheart it'll be okay. You'll talk to him later, right?" he asks.

"Yeah I guess but I don't want to stay alone."

"You won't. You'll be staying with me or Punk and someone will be with you everywhere you go."

"The doctor said I could be released so can we go."

"Ya. Let's go back to the hotel."

**Back at the hotel**

When the elevator stopped on our floor, we met Punk with the guys. "Hey baby, what are you doing with James, Brooke, and your dad?"

"Maybe if you did what I told you to do, YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN!" I screamed at him holding onto my dad for support.

"Reece you heard what the doctor said about stressing out." Jeff reminder her.

"Yeah, I remember lte's just go, please." I beg moving slowly out of the elevator.

"What's going on? Why are you walking like that?" he asked concern laced in his voice.

"I thought you didn't care." I say puting my hands in my jacket pocket. He grabs my arm trying to turn me around. I cry and fall to my knees. "OW! LET GO PLEASE! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I scream making everyone flinch and panic Punk realsed his grip imedately.

Jeff rushed over to me and trying to calm me down. "Reece it's okay he's gone I promise. He can't hurt you okay now let's go." We get up and walk away.

"What the hell just happened?" Punk asked looking at Brooke and James totally confused and shocked.

"We promised not to tell anyone. You want to know you talk to her." James says walking by Brooke following nodding in agreement.

"Dad how am I suppose to tell him? obviously he didn't believe me the first time."

"I sure now he'll believe you. Just try not to yell okay. We don't want a repeat, do we?" he asked hopful tht she'll say yes.

"Yeah I guess your right. Night Dad, I love you."

"Night Reece."


	8. Chapter 8

**You may or may not hate me.**

* * *

**Thursday**

Reece hasn't seen Punk since Saturday. She has been trying to avoid him and talking about what happened ever since. It has been a miserable five days.

"Reece whay don't you go talk to Punk?" AJ Styles asks. She was sitting, or like hiding, in his locker room for an hour. "We have 30 minutes before the show starts and I still have to get ready." He knowing trying to get rid of her.

"It sounds like you're just trying to get rid of me." I say teasing. "Besides how am I suppose to tell him what happened without stressing out and keeping my cool?" I ask.

"Your worring to much, just go. You'll be fine," he said. I roll my eyes but get up and walk out of the building anyway grabbing a water bottle and towel as well. I head over to the extra building Aces and Eights rent from a "headquarters".

I walk in and go to the door with the loudest noise. I don't bother knocking knowing they won't be able to hear me. "Hey look, there's my girl. Come here we were just talking about the plans for tonight." Punk said smiling.

"No, I didn't come here to help you. I came for one reason and one reason only. So Punk, I need to speak to you alone for a moment." I say with confidence. Everyone looks between me and Punk, while Punk is lokking around the room at everyone.

"Whatever you have to say, say it in front of the guys."

I breathe in deeply, eyes locked on him, hand moving to cover my growing stomach. "Ok, you asked for it. Where were you Saturday?"

"Oh, that I told you I was in a meeting. Thanks for the prank call anyway." He said laughing with the guys.

I take the water water bottle and pour some water on the towel and rub lightly to get my make-up off on my right cheek. Taking off my jacket and tossing it to the floor exposing my bruises. Watching their eyes go wide. "Does this look like I prank called you, Punk? These are real. When I called you answered, I told you I needed your help. Remember Alex?," silence, "you know the beter the one I left for you. Yeah he found out where I was staying and got in my room." Panic and reconization filled his face.

"Are you ok?" he asks taking a step forward.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was lucky my dad showed up when he did, I would have been beaten worse. hell, I could have been raped. He saved me, I have to have bodyguards now AJ was on watch but he had to get ready and told me to come talk to you. The doctor even said I shouldn't be alone anymore." I say taking deep breaths.

"How-" I cut him off.

"I'm not done yet. AJ and Mickie stayed to tell Hulk what happened, while James, Brooke, and my dad took me to the hospital. I couldn't move from the pain, like someone was ripping at my insides with a knife. The doctor said I was going into labor and had to stop it. I was there for two hours making sure it wouldn't happen again. How could you not know I was gone for so long?" I ask taking deep breaths trying to calm down.

"reece I'm sorry." He said walking towards me. I back up the door.

"Save it you obviously didn't care about me being beaten or that our son almost died." Shock and pain filled his face. "Yeah, they had to do an ultra-sound on me to make sure he was ok and the nurse let that information slip."

"Reece I'm sorry I wasn't there. I know I should have. I don't know what to say besides sorry."

"Come on RJ, cut the man a break he didn'r know." Ken said.

"He didn't know? Oh, he knew because I told him Alex was in my room and to help me, did he? No! That almost costed us a child!" I yelled. Everyoone was quiet.

There was so much tension in the room you could cut it with a knife. Punk was looking at the ground trying to comprehend his next move. He looked up staring and me with regretful and pain filled eyes, "I'm so sorry, I truely am just tell me what to do or say. I'll do anything." he said stepping closer.

I shake my head, "I think we need to take a break for awhile. I'll cll you when I'm ready to deal with this." I say turning, opening the door and running into the parking lot taking deep breaths trying not to stress out to much.

* * *

Reece was laying down on her office couch staring at the ceiling thinking about what just transpired. She heard a knock on her door, "Come in." She said not looking at the person who answered.

"Reece?" Brooke said slowly walking in, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Why?" I lie looking at her, my face blank.

"You seem upset. No one has seen you in like 20 minutes. How'd it go with Punk?" she asked.

"I-I need to take a walk." I say while standing up and walking out the door and down various hallways. Passing tech people and co-workers not meeting their glnces or stares.

_I'm going to miss this place._ I think while walking. I pass by a monitor and see that Bully and his club are out there.

_Where's Punk?_

I'm not even listening anymore as I'm all but running straight for Hulk Hogan's office. I bump into Brooke and Jeff on the way there.

"Where you off to, Rocket?" Jeff says chuckling a bit by his joke.

"Correction, where are we off too?" I say grabbing both their hands and dragging them in the office with me. Not even bothering to knock I just walk in, "Oh Dixie good you're here I need to talk to you guys."

Hulk looks at me, "Have a seat?" He says looking confused.

I smile and sit n the couch facing everyone. Looking down and playing with my hands, "I've put a lot of thought into this and I just want to say that it won't last forever. A couple weeks ago I got a letter in the mail from Vince McMahon himself. He knows about my condition and asked me to be the General Manger of Monday Night Raw. That is until have I go into labor and they find a replacement for me then I will return to the ring for a year after that and if I decide to contiune in that company then I can. What i'm trying to say is I'm taking it. I thought if it was ok with you guys then I could close the show tonight." I say looking up from my hands, seeing shock and a look as id to say you're crazy.

"Look I know. But this is an amazing oppertonity that's possibly once in a lifetime. Something that may never happen again if I don't give it a try, please?" I beg.

"Are you sure this is want you want, RJ. Once it's done it's done no going back for a while." Dixie spoke up.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, I think I speak for Brooke and myself when I say this isn't our decision it's yours and I say go for it. If you want to." Hulk said Brooke nodding in agreement.

I smile, "Dad? What do you say?" I ask hopeful.

"I don't know a lot travel time, I'll never get to see you, and what about your baby?" He asks.

"He already knows and says I can take time off to spend and bond with him. Raw is over seas for the month and I will be annoucned when they come back. So, I can have the baby shower and buy stuff for my house until it's time to leave." I say stating my case.

"As long as your careful,"he says with a smile. "And don't think that I won't have people watching you."

"I'm always careful." I say giggling when he glares at me.

"Yeah, and that's why I'm a grandpa."

"Don't tell anyone I'm GM or that I'm even going to WWE. I'm suppose to be a sceret." They just all nodded in agreement.

* * *

It'd five minutes before the show ends. Reece is standing at the gorllia postion waiting for her music.

Her eyes start watering when her music hits. She walks down to the ring wiping her eyes full of tears. She enters the ring hugging Christy and grabbing the mic waiting for the cheers to die down.

"I have wanted to be wrestler ever since I was a little girl." I start smiling. "Unfortantly I can't do that right now. I just walked down for that ramp for what could be the last time for a while." There were gasps ad whispers. "I'm sorry I really am I just need to break from this company. It's not forever, I promise." I say wiping my again.

"I get to go home and spend time with my dog and cat. I get to have a baby shower and shop for for furnture. I get to live in my house." I say smiling. " What I'm getting at is I love you guys and thank you for letting me be here for as long s I have." I say before exiting the ring.

I walk to the back and everyone's eyes are on me. I go to my office, grab my bags and hurry to my car not wanting to speak to anyone. I rush to the airport, board my plane and get comfortable for my two hour flight. I check my Twitter and answer some questions about my leaving before we take off.

* * *

**Ok so next chapter not sure when but it is going to but a week after she is home. She has her baby shower and some other interesting things happen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok if anyone is wondering I will focus one one story at a time and I am so excited to see what happens at Extreme Rules tonight. Randy Orton's home town and two hours away from me... Sadly I can't go :(... But I still get to watch.**

* * *

**six weeks later**

Reece was sitting on her couch, in her home watching as Beth and Matt decorate for her baby shower. She wanted to help but they insisted on doing everything and not wanting her to stress out. Bruce, her dog, was laying at her feet, while Midnight, her cat, was stretch out on the top of the couch.

"I can help if you guys want." Reece said trying for the billionth time.

"No, we got this. Besides we wouldn't want you to fall." Beth said smiling. Reece stands up going into the kitchen to receive a glass of water. Walking back in she heard her house phone ring.

'Hello?" She asked.

"Is this Reece Hardy?" a female voice came from the other end.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She asked confused.

"I am calling on the behalf of the WWE Board of Directors, they would like to speak to you Sunday afternoon." she said.

_Sunday that's tomorrow, _I thought. "I'm busy Sunday with my baby shower could I possibly do it Monday before the show starts?" I asked hopeful.

"I'll ask and call you right back." She said sweetly.

"Thank you." I walk back into the living room sitting down sipping my water.

"Who was that?" Matt asked.

"A lady form WWE Headquarters telling me the Board of Directors want to have a meeting with me. I asked her if it could be Monday, she said she'd ask." I say shrugging my shoulders.

Beth came to sit beside me. "Matt we need more streamers and drinks why don't you go to the store and get some, please?" She asked.

"Sure." He grabbed his keys waved goodbye and headed out the door. As soon as the door closed and his engine started, Beth turned to me.

"What happened?" she asked looking at me staring into my eyes.

"What'd you mean?" I ask looking confused. She sighed and looked down at the ground before explaining.

"You haven't spoken about Punk since you came back. Which is rare because after you got back together you wouldn't shut up about him. I know you were in the hospital, Jeff told me, don't be mad at him. He was so stressed and focused. He never told Matt or anyone else? Did Punk put you there or are they related somehow?" she asked narrowing her eyebrows.

"Punk would never lay a hand on me to hurt me or any other woman at that. I needed his help when I was attacked and he didn't come. I called and told him that I was in trouble and he..." I trailed off looking down with tears in my eyes unable to finish. "I almost lost my baby because he wasn't there. He didn't and doesn't care about me." I said still looking down.

"I'm sure that's not true. He loves you, I saw the way he looked at you all the time. I'm sure he had a good enough reason for him to do what he did." She said reassuringly.

"If you call being with the guys and I'm sure the nasty whores they have, a good reason. He was laughing and continuing the little game we had going on when I was clutching on to Jeff and walking out of the elevator. He looked mad though like he wasn't pretending and I know he wasn't acting." I said trying not to cry again.

Beth pressed her lips together and thought about what she was going to say. _She really is broken. She needs to move on._ Beth thought. "Look maybe you need to move on. I know you just broke up with him but he's hurt you so much."

"Who's going to want a pregnant woman as their girlfriend and especially if it's not theirs?" I ask.

"I know a guy who's a wrestler and is sometimes in the WWE. I could introduce you guys tomorrow if you want." She said.

"You know a wrestler besides my dad, uncle and their friends that I have met?" I asked astonished.

"Matt invited him over when he was helping him with his career in WWE and we became friends. He's nice and handsome, not mention he's great with kids. He has an accent and he's never on the road all the time." She said smiling.

"I'd like that very much. Thank you." I said as Matt walked in.

"What would you like?" Matt asked as the phone rang.

"Nothing." I said getting up to answer the phone in the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Reece I just got done talking with Vince and he said that was fine and also bring a duffel bag because that are going to give you your clothes you will wear." The lady said.

"Thank you. What time exactly?" I asked getting ready to put it in my phone.

"Does ten work?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Okay, we'll see you then. What gender are you having?" She asked.

"A boy." I said smiling and rubbing my growing belly. "He loves to kick. Maybe he'll be a wrestler one day." I say we both laugh at that.

* * *

**In the living room**

After Reece went into the kitchen, Matt asked again in a whisper, "What would she like?" He asked crossing the room to sit beside Beth.

"I introduce her to Justin tomorrow at the baby shower." She whispered puling her phone out and sending him a message that read: _There's a baby shower tomorrow want to come?_

"Justin! I what happened to Punk?" He whisper-shouted. looking over her shoulder.

"Long story short they broke up." she said receiving a message from Justin: _Love to where, what should I buy and who did I make it out to?_ It read. "See he's coming everything will work out perfectly but I should probably tell him."

"Does she know who he is?"

"No and she won't." Beth said standing up and walking outside. She dialed his number. "Hey Justin."

"Hey Beth."

"Meet us at Jeff's house and we'll bring you here. Buy boy clothes and make it out to Reece. Oh, and one more thing dress nicely I want to introduce you to someone." she said the last part quickly hoping he didn't understand.

He sighed. "Beth how many times do I have to tell you. I don't want a girlfriend not after Haley."

"I know your still broken but so is she plus I think you might actually like her. She's not like other girls. She's a cute, strong, and independent woman, who can help you and you can help her. Please Justin for me?" She begged.

"Fine but only this once if it don't work out I'm saying, I told you so." He said.

"And one more thing this shower is for her."

"She's pregnant! Beth!"

"It's not like it's all about the sex just meet her and get to know here if you don't like each other as mates be friends." She said.

He sighed, "Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really." She said laughing.

"I be there. Bye." He hung up and she put her phone back in her pocket. When she walked in Matt was still decorating and Reece was sitting on the couch.

"He's coming tomorrow." Beth said grabbing the streamers and finishing up.

"Really? You told him I was pregnant to and he's still coming?" I asked amazed.

"Yeah. Alright done now all we have to do is BBQ and make food and drinks, then we are done." Beth said smiling.

"Finally, after I take a nap I'll start on that. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." I waved them bye and went up to my room after locking the door behind them. Close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

**Ok so next time will be the baby shower and the meeting plus I know it will be the wrong date and the wrong result but I think you'll like it. I hope you all enjoyed. Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I kind of lied the next chapter will be about the meeting since this one is long. I would like to dedicate this chapter to the people in Oklahoma City and around it.**

* * *

It was six in the morning when RJ woke up. She was used to not sleeping not sleeping in because Punk would alway wake her up by making noise. She got up and went into the kitchen to mske breakfast. She pulled the chocolate chips and pancake batter out. After she made three, she sat down in the living room to watch TV while eating. After she was done she went to wash her plate decided to make blue kool-aid and sweet tea for the baby shower.

She pulled the sugar, two pitchers, twelve tea bags, and the kool-aid out. She put water on the stove to boil and madde the pitcher of Kool-aid while it was boiling. After it boiled she poured the water into the other pitcher and put the tea bags in it. after twenty minutes she took them out and put both containers in the fridge.

She was so she decided to walk over to her dads. Throwing on sweatshirt, slipping boats on and grabbing her keys a phone, she locked the door and started the five minutes walk. When she was half way there her phone started to ring, she looked at the caller ID and sent it to voice mail.

"Why can't you just leave me alone." I said out loud. This is at least the millionth time he has called.

I arrive at the house, I unlock the door and walk in.

"What are you doing up and here, at this hour?" Jeff said nearly giving me a heart attack when I jump.

Quickly pressing my hand to my chest and turning around, "Jesus Christ are you trying to kill me? To answer your question I'm always up at this time. Punk always ended up waking me up at this time by being loud." I said crossing the room to sit next to him. "What are you doing up? When did you even get home?"

"Four hours ago. I can't sleep. You know, stuff at work," he said shrugging.

"What happened? Everything to say or do that somethings bothering you. Tell me." I said turning to look at him.

"You won't want to hear this," he says looking at my pleading face. "Fine, damn it with that face it's hard to resist. You know how my last feud with Punk went and sold, right?" I nod. "Well they want us to feud over the TNA World Heavywieght Championship and I don't think I can do it." He said looking down at the floor.

I look down to as I say, "Why not? You've done it before and this one isn't real like it was back then. I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that he'll be over here on our days off practicing. I don't want it to be wierd when your home." He said looking up.

"Dad don't worry about me ok the next thing you know I'll probably be bring my next boyfrind home with me." I say laughing at the thought. I stand up from the couch and walk over to the door, "When Beth wakes up send her over, please. I need to get ready for the shower."

"Ok, see you in five hours." He said walking me to the door.

When I get to my house I unlock the door and enter. Bruce came running around the corner. I walk upstair with him following me into the bathroom. When I shut the door I strip down and turn the hot water on. I step under the water letting the warm water cover my skin.

I stood there for a few minutes then reached for my Tropical Coconut shampoo and conditioner, I pour some in my hand. After I rinse the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair I grab my pumpkin spice body wash and pored it on my squishy puff.

After I rinsed it all off I stood under the water holding my stomach and thinking about what could have been. _Maybe I should check on him,_ I thought, _he is the father of my child. And it wants his-... No, stop that you need to move on, _I thought.

I shake my head of the thoughts, turn off the water and step out. The cold air raises goose bumps on my skin. I wrap a towel around me and dry off.

_Knock. Knock._

Shit, I don't have clothes. "Who is it?"

"Beth, Jeff said you needed me. Do you need help with the shower food and stuff."

I open the door and walk out. "No, I don't know what to wear it's...been awhile since I had to meet someone new." I say blushing a little.

"Ok, where are your shirts?"

"Well obviously my old ones don't fit anymore so here are my maternity shirts and my pants are in here." I say opening my closet full of shirts and a drawer full of pants.

She pulled out a batman shirt and a pair of black yoga pants. "Where are your undergarments?"

I pull open a small drawer and she pulls out a black lacey bra with yellow lacey boy shorts.

"I'm pregnant I don't think sex is going to happen." I say laughing a little. She lays them down on the bed and tells me to get ready.

She leaves the room and walks downstairs without a word while I get dressed. I head to my bathroom add a little make, perfume, and deodorant, after drying and straightening my hair.

I walked down stairs and she was sitting on the couch. Without looking up she said, "So do you need to make anything?"

"No, we made most of the stuff yesterday. All we need is the BBQ and then we're done."

"Ok, great." She said still texting.

"Who are you texting that's so important?" I ask leaning over her shoulder.

"Your mystery man." She said moving away laughing.

People started showing up after noon. I didn't want to have many people at the house. It was just Beth, mom, dad, Matt, Shannon and his wife, AJ and his wife, Mickie, James and his wife, Brooke, and some of my hometown friends; Erin, Jess, Rachel, Jake, Josh, Alex, and Jarred who all basically tackled me in hugs and we've missed you's.

"Where's dad at?" I asked Beth.

"He's waiting for a couple of people. They kinda got lost and you can only get to your house by walkin'.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

I arrived at Jeff's house to see many cars and Jeff standing outside with two other guys. I parked the car grabbing her gift and tucking it in my pocket.

"Hey, ready to head over?" Jeff asked.

"Who's this?" a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

I extended my hand Justin Angel or Gabriel either one works for me." He said with his South African accent.

"Wes Brisco. This is Garrett Bisof. We're from TNA." Wes says shaking his hand.

"So how do you guys know Reece?" I ask looking at both of them.

"We use to work with and for her." Garrett said. "Not to mention lost twenty bucks to her. I swear she cheats." He said muttering.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"She was a wrestler for a few weeks , a damn good one too, then when she became pregnant they didn't want to lose her so they made her GM. My own daughter was my boss, not to mention these idiots bet that they could beat her and COD and lost horribly." Jeff said laughing

_Daughter?_ I thought. "I thought Ruby was your daughter?"

"She is, I had another I didn't know about until almost three years ago."

"She sure is a beauty, a geek. Who knows maybe her and AJ Lee may clash one day Geek Goddess against Geek Goddess. I'd pay to see that," Garrett said smiling.

"Crazy Chick against Crazy Chick," Wes said laughing.

"Hey now, that's my daughter she's not all that crazy." Jeff said laughing as well.

We arrive at a huge house with large window, a glass door, a front deck with French doors. It's huge.

Jeff just walks in and up next to Beth. "Where's Reece at?" Jeff asked looking around.

"She's upstairs with her mother showing her the baby's room and her room."

"I'm going to go set up the XBOX and beat her at her game. I got a game that I've been practicing on and I'm pretty good at it." Wes says.

I look around lost. "She should be down pretty soon." Beth said. "In fact there she is now."

I look up at the staircase seeing a beautiful looking girl. With waist long brown her and liquid emeralds, walking down the stairs.

I stare in amazement. "You said she was cute and pretty." I say barely above a whisper.

"Was I wrong?" She asked looking at me with concern.

"Way wrong. This woman is drop dead gorgeous. Even for a pregnant woman. I say enchanted.

"Would you like to meet her." I just nod.

* * *

**Reece's POV**

Right before I get to the stairs I hear laughing and new voices. I shrug it off, sigh and put a smile on my face, walking down the stairs. I look around and see that my dad has arrived. I head toward him.

"Hi daddy, I'm glad your here I need you to do me a favor." I say hugging him.

"Reece I'd like for you to meet our friend Justin." Beth said walking over with-

_Justin Gabriel! _Oh. My. God. I gaped as I see him. "N-no need for an i-introduction. I know who he is. I'm a huge fan of yours, especially when you were in Nexus even though that didn't last long when CM Punk took over then it was boring." I take a deep breath and realize I'm rambling. "You can stop me if I'm talking to much or when I'm nervous. And there I go again." I say nervously laughing.

He laughs a little, "That's alright." He leans in and whispers, "Beth wouldn't tell me anything about you so sorry I don't really know you or have anything impressive to say." he said smiling and leaning back. I giggle as I think his South African accent kind of sexy.

"Oh, it's totally ok. I'm not surprised you don't know me, I just started wrestling a few months back. Then, I became one of the GM in TNA, and do you even know my name?"

"Yeah, um, these two guys told me that they worked with and for you. They're here to if you want to go talk to them." He said looking at me with a smile.

I furrow my brows in suspicion, "Did these men happen to tell you there name?" I ask trying to figure out who from TNA isn't here that I like.

"Yeah, um, Wes and Garrett. They said they were going to set up a XBOX and challenge you to a rematch." He said smiling. "So, you play video games. How good are you?"

"Pretty damn good, do you play?" I ask walking into the family room with Justin following me.

"Better than you might." He said smiling with a teasing voice.

"Is that a challenge? I'm willing to take you up on that offer," I said turning around cocking my hip and putting my hands on my hips, "after I beat them in a rematch." I said pointing over my shoulder.

"Hey, you cheated last time." Wes said.

"I did not you just suck at playing." I say turning back around and walking over to them.

"The game's ready." Garrett said. We played for about twenty minutes before Wes jumped up.

"You cheated!"

"How did I cheat I played the game like your suppose to!"

"Whatever you still cheated."

"How about you take a breather and let me play." Justin suggested. We sat down and played for another twenty minutes.

I gaped in surprise. Wes was laughing hysterically and rolling on the floor.

"He beat you. You finally met your match." Wes said in between laughter.

I just smiled and leaned back, "I told you I didn't cheat, you just suck." I said as he stopped laughing.

"I'm going to go open my presents then hit the road come on." I said standing up and walking into the living room. I sat down in the couch crisscross applesauce with Justin beside me and Jeff and Beth sitting on the floor in front of me.

"Here open these up first." Wes said while Garrett handed me two presents.

I unwrapped the one that wasn't marked first. _Condoms!_ "What the hell! Who the fuck thought this is funny!" I yelled looking up at them.

They shied away from me, "Bully and Mr. Anderson bought them for you."

I just smiled looked down at them, and threw them as hard as I could, "Tell them I said to shove it up their asses." I said sweetly.

I took the other one with a card on it.

_Reece,_

_I know you probably hate me right now. But, I'm sorry and I miss you. I know you need sometime and I can wait I really can. I just hope that you won't keep my son from me. I was the one who sent Wes and Garrett in place of me I trust them more._

_I will always love you,_

_Phil._

I ripped the note up and throw it in the trash bag next to me. I unwrap it silver paper to find a small long box. I open the box and see a bracelet fit for a baby. It was made of blue and silver chains with heart and a dinosaur on it.

"He said you can add to the charms and make it bigger if you want." Wes said, I look up at them with tears in my eyes.

"Tell him I said thank you."

I unwrap all the other presents, I got shoes, clothes, bottles, sheets, lots of diapers and a wipes. Everyone leaves around five, except for Justin.

"You don't have to stay I was leaving anyway." I said cleaning the last of the party up.

"Oh, where are you?" He asks.

"The airport I have a job interview tomorrow morning at ten in Connecticut."

"I was on my way I could take you if you want me to." He said looking over to me.

"That would be great, let me go get me bag." I said.

I grab my bag and we head to his car. We talked all the way to the airport, we talked about everything. When we arrived he made sure I had my ticket and stayed with me until he had to go.

"Hey, I almost forgot." He pulled out a box and handed it to me.

I unwrap it and there was a similar chain to the one Phil gave me. There was a bottle and a 'mom the be' charm, another charm that said 'it's a boy' charm. "It's beautiful, Where did you get this?"

"My ex-girlfriend was pregnant and I got this for her. She lost the baby before it ever came it in. She doesn't talk to me anymore." He said looking down and clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm in the same situation only I'm still pregnant. He left me to get beat and he didn't care." I said.

"Well you should talk to him and mend things. I mean you don't have to get together but don't leave things broken either." He said smiling.

"I'll do that. Um, lets exchange numbers to keep in touch?" I somewhat ask.

"Sure." After we exchange numbers we head off to our flights. When I get off my plane I head to my hotel, check into my room. As soon as I hit the bed I fell asleep.

* * *

**I found out some news last week. Punk and Amy aka Lita are back together :(. I still hope for Punklee to happen though.**


	11. Chapter 11

Reece woke up showered and dressed quickly pulling on Punk's Best In The World sweatshirt, it was big so it covered her baby bump. She got to the WWE Headquarters at 9:30 but he wouldn't let her go until ten on the dot. When she got up to go to the elevator she got call and missed it.

"Hello? Punk?"

"Reece you answered. I'm surprised, why?"

"I'm taking advise from a friend that doesn't talk to their ex-lover and regrets it. What do you want?" I ask just wishing to get it over with.

"I want you to come back. Not just to me but to TNA, too. We miss you."

"I miss them, too. But my contract in terminated for the time being." The elevator arrives and I step on a hand shoot out before the doors can close and Paul Heyman and Brock Leasner get on. They move their way to the back, Brock stares at me and Paul films it.

"Going to the 4th floor COO Triple H's office." Paul says proud.

"Phil could you hold on I have to take care of rude people." I turn to them. "Really dude, take a picture it'll last longer and lay off the steroids, and you. Yeah you Twinkies, ease up on the sweets and filming a person is and evasion of privacy I could have you arrested. Geez what are you guys going to do shoot a porno?"

I move the phone back my ear to hear Punk Laughing so hard I can picture him crying. "Who the hell is that?"

I smile, "Oh, you know just nobody's. Look, I'm getting ready to head into a meeting call you when I'm done." I say hanging up.

"What is you name, Missy? You need to apologize to us. Do you even know who we are. This is Brock Leas-" I cut him off.

"Yes dingbat I know who the fuck you are, I'm not going to apologize for the truth, and my name is None Yo Damn Business." The elevator reached me floor. "Now if you'll excuse me." I say stepping off not looking back.

I walk into the meeting and everyone stares at me. "Brock Leasner and Paul Hetman are here looking for Triple H's office." I say.

"Call me Hunter please. I'll just rebuy everything." He said.

"Everyone this is Reece Hardy and she is the new General Manager of RAW." Vince said to everyone as I take my seat.

The meeting went well. I get to start tonight and I'm meeting Hunter at the airport. Stephanie gave me clothes that hide my baby bump from the audience. I put my sunglasses and hood back up as I call Punk back. I enter the elevator to see Paul and Brock in there again. I groan.

After a couple of rings someone answered.

"Hello?" a familiar, female voice said.

"Amy?! What the hell?!" I hang up the phone and throw it and the wall. "ASSHOLE?!" I screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKIN AT?!" I picked my phone up off the floor and answered it, "I hate you. I'm so stupid for trusting you."

"Let me explain."

"Explain? You want to explain to me why Amy, one of the girls that you cheated on me with, answer your phone. No need to I already know."

"Wh-who told you?" He asked stuttering.

"I had a nice little chit chat with Wes at the shower." I say knowing I'm getting under his skin.

"Reece, baby-" I cut him off.

"You do not have the right to call me that. After sleeping with that whore, no. So, fuck off!" I said hanging up.

I break right there in the elevator I fall to me knees crying. Paul and Brock and looking at me Paul was still filming. My crying started to turn into a laugh and that laugh turned into a fit of laughter. _I'm the GM of RAW and I make matches. So, tonight there are going to be grueling matches, _I thought to myself exiting the elevator. Leaving two stunned men.

* * *

After Hunter and I arrived to the arena in a limo. He rushed me to my private office,"We have five minutes." He said both of us are ready for tonight.

"I have a question. Would I get fired for dating a co-worker?" I ask.

"As long as you don't show favorites you show be fine." I pulled my phone out and sent a text out.

_Where are you? -Reece_

_Raw, Why is everything ok? -Justin_

_I'm fine. I'll be watching -Reece_

"We have to go now." I leave my phone there and walk out. When we get to the gorilla position he tells me to stay and to wait for his signal. They hit his music and he did his entrance.

He talked how fun it was to watch Vince McMahon fire _'Team Brickie' _and how they didn't have to hear that awful screeching every five seconds.

"So, with that in mind I would like to introduce to you all to the General Manager of Monday Night RAW..."

I took a deep breath and waited for my dad's odd theme song to play. When the music hit the crowd erupted into cheers, I stepped from behind the curtain and got even more cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen please help me give a warm WWE welcome to Reece Hardy!" Justin said announcing me. I smiled and slapped as many hands as I could.

I entered the ring through the bottom rope being held open by Triple H. When the crowd calms down Hunter speaks, "For those of you in the back and up here I would like for all of you to meet Reece Hardy, Jeff Hardy's oldest daughter."

The crowd cheered again. "Thank you guys for the welcoming me here. I was kind of nervous to be honest with you all. None of the guys in the back intimate me, my dad tells me stories about how I should stand up for myself and show people who the boss is. I did that and that's why I'm to-"

The all too familiar music hit. Brock and Paul stepped from behind the curtain looking very pissed. They walk down to the ring acting like their the shit.

"I think you owe us an apology for earlier today, Missy." Paul said as soon as he got into the ring.

I furrow my eyebrow in 'confusion', tilt my head and sweetly say, "Why do I owe you guys an apology? Could you jog my memory?"

"You know damn well what we're talking about!" Brock yelled getting in my face.

It's all I could do not to laugh. "No I don't!"

"Tech truck please show the footage." Paul said.

It showed Brock staring at me while Paul filmed it. And then me talking.

_"Phil could you hold on I have to take care of rude people." I turn to them. "Really dude, take a picture it'll last longer and lay off the steroids, and you. Yeah you Twinkies, ease up on the sweets and filming a person is and evasion of privacy I could have you arrested. Geez what are you guys going to do shoot a porno?..._

_"What is you name, Missy? You need to apologize to us. Do you even know who we are. This is Brock Leas-" I cut him off. ..._

_"Yes dingbat I know who the f*** you are, I'm not going to apologize for the truth, and my name is None Yo Damn Business." The elevator reached me floor. "Now if you'll excuse me." I say stepping off not looking back._

The footage ends with me leaving. Everyone was laughing even Hunter.

"Apologize. That's all you have to do." Paul said turning red from embarrassment.

I look around, "I don't think I should have to. I mean the people are loving it and I did speak the truth. After dating a certain someone for a really long time, he sort of rubs off on you." I say the last part away from the ring mics.

"Apologize! Or else." Brock said.

"Or else what? Are you gonna hit me? Let's see how well that will go not only with my lawyer and the cops, maybe even Vince, too." I say smiling.

They were silent. "That's what I thought." I said dropping the mic, my music hits and walk up the ramp.

When I get backstage I head straight to my office and sit at my desk with my phone. I'm just about to call my dad when there was a knock.

"Come in." The door opens and shuts but I'm still looking at my phone, "How can I... Justin, hi."

Justin was standing at the end of my desk arms crossed but smiling. "Hey... Boss. I saw you out there nice job." He said. _Damn it what the hell's wrong with me? That was so lame. _He thought.

I laugh, "Thanks I was kinda pissed and took it out on them. It was still fun." I said remembering how I felt after I got down throwing a '_pipebomb'_. "Have a seat."

"I just wanted to come check on you, you looked kind of upset out there." He said looking at me fiddle with my phone.

"I'm fine just wish things were easier." I said flipping the TV on to the show. Paul was showing the video of Brock destroying Paul's office.

"I also wanted to ask you if you wanted to get something to eat after the show." He said looking up at my face.

I smile, "I would love-" I was cut off by Paul Heyman talking.

"This is our GM when she's fuming.

_"Amy?! What the hell?!" I hang up the phone and throw it and the wall. "ASSHOLE?!" I screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKIN AT?!" I picked my phone up off the floor and answered it, "I hate you. I'm so stupid for trusting you... Explain? You want to explain to me why Amy, one of the girls that you cheated on me with, answer your phone. No need to I already know... I had a nice little chit chat with Wes at the shower... You do not have the right to call me that. After sleeping with that whore, no. So, f*** off!" I said hanging up. I break right there in the elevator I fall to me knees crying. Paul and Brock and looking at me Paul was still filming. My crying started to turn into a laugh and that laugh turned into a fit of laughter._

"It was very traumatic I know..." I stop listening after that.

"Oh my God." I whisper covering my mouth and placing a hand on my stomach. My phone starts to ring as my dad's theme song.

"Daddy." I say crying.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that he was-" I cut him off.

Calming down a little, "It's alright. I'll be fine they're just trying to get to me because their mad at me."

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too." I hang up. "I can't believe they did that." I say forget about Justin.

"Do you want a hug?" I turn around and he's right there with arms open wide. I run into them a cry, he wraps his arms around me and runs a hand through my hair. "Shhhh... it'll be ok." He said trying to calm down.

After I'm calm I pull away, "Thanks Justin. But, could you stay with me please?"

"Sure anything for you." I smile and hug him again.

There was a knock at the door and we pull away. "Come in."

Big E, Dolph Ziggler, and AJ Lee walk into my office, AJ skips rather than walks. "I'm Dolph-"

"Don't even introduce yourselves. I know everyone on the roaster." I say cutting him off and laying down on the couch closing my eyes.

"Ok, well I want a match tonight. I want a good match, too. Not with a nobody like Justin, here." Dolph says.

My eyes snap open. "Justin trashcan now!" I yell sitting up and pulling my hair out of the way. I throw everything in my stomach up. Justin hands my tissue and a stick of gum. "Thanks."

The trio just look at us. "Right you wanted a match. Are you sure, because before I make the match you may want to take something back."

"No, I don't think I want to take anything back." He says looking confused.

"Ok, head to the ring I'll be out there soon." I said smiling. They exited the room looking confused. "Don't listen to them, Justin your a great wrestler." I say looking up at him smiling.

"Thanks. So, what are you going to do for him?" He asks smiling.

I stand up from the couch with help. "Follow me." We walked through various hallways until they reached the men's locker room.

Justin looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I can't go in there so I need you to go get Kane for me, please." I said smiling.

"I'll be right back." He disappeared and came back with Kane following him. "Here you go."

"Yes, boss." Kane said.

"Please, call me Reece. I want you in a singles match tonight. Could you do that for me?" I ask looking up at him with big eyes.

His face softens, "Yeah, who am I destroying tonight?" He asked smirking.

I was about to speak when Daniel Bryan walks out, "Kane what are you doing?" He walks over.

"I'm talking to Reece. She wants to put me in a match and I accepted." Daniel looks pissed.

He turns to me, "You can't do that we're partners!"

"I can do whatever I want. Now, if you want to keep yelling at me I can put you in a match. You won't like it but I'll do it." I say sweetly.

He thinks about it for a second, "Good luck." He pats Kane on the back.

"Good choice." I say as he walks away. "Let's go your next."

When we arrive at the gorilla position, I signal for my music. I walk out with a mic. "Now, the footage from earlier may have scared some people and I am so sorry for that. Dolph you wanted a match. I'm giving you a match, AJ and Big E are ban from ringside, so leave now. Dolph your opponent is this man." Kane's music hit and his jaw drops along with AJ's.

I walk to the back and me and Justin walk to my office talking and laughing.

"Why did you do that to him?" a voice said.

"Do what?" I turned around and AJ was standing there arms crossed with Big E behind her in the same position. But, I keep my eye on her remembering what Phil said.

_Flashback..._

_We were laying in his bed in Chicago when I was 'undercover'. We were laughing and he was telling me stuff about her._

_"So, if we ever cross paths what should I worry about?"_

_He thought about it for a minute then smiled, "She's unpredictable, never underestimate her." He said looking down rubbing my growing belly._

_I look up at him with love in my eyes, smile and kiss him._

_End of Flashback..._

I didn't realize I had my eyes closed until I opened them and felt my cheeks, they were wet.

"Hey are you alright?" AJ asked reaching her hand out toward my face. I grab it and shove it away.

"Don't touch me! You don't even know me!" I hiss, "Come on Justin." I say storming into my office leaving a very confused AJ behind.

When we got in the office Justin came over to me. "What's his name?"

"What? Who are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"PJ's father, I know that's why you were mad earlier and you were thinking about him a few seconds ago that's why you were crying. Wasn't it?" He said.

I looked down, "Punk." I say quietly.

"What? I couldn't hear you." He said leaning closer.

"Punk! Ok, CM Punk is my baby's father! He cheated on me with AJ and Amy. I broke up with him for like two weeks. Then when my accident happened I blamed him. I tried to fix it earlier but Amy picked up the phone. That's why I freaked out." I said telling him everything.

"What was the accident?"

"My abusive ex that Phil got me away from found me. I called Punk for help in the bathroom. He didn't come, my dad stopped by and he didn't even know what happened until he broke in. I was almost raped and beat and he didn't even care. When I got back from the hospital he got mad because I was with my dad and other people that he doesn't like. I broke up with him a week later." I said trying to hold back my tears but failing.

"I'm sorry, I did-"

"I know you didn't. But, now you do and I'm sure that now since I've been touched by another guy that you worked with I'm like a disease, right?"

"A lot of people have had sex with people on the roaster." he said trying to cheer her up.

"Were any of them pregnant?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"No."

"See the difference." I say shrugging. "I'm going to take a walk to clear my head. See you in a bit." I say leaving the room with my phone.


	12. Chapter 12

**One Hour Before RAW**

**Punk's POV**

"I TOLD NOT TO ANSWER THE PHONE!" Punk yelled at Amy. They have been at like this ever since Punk got off the phone with Reece. To say Punk was pissed was an understatment, he was livid.

"I'M SORRY FOR THE LAST TIME! I didn't know it was yours or that she was calling!" Amy lied. She knew who it was but she didn't care. Reece needed to know that Punk was taken.

"GET. OUT."

"Wh...What? Why?" She asked tears filling her eyes for the third time that night.

"You lied to me and we both know that I'm only with you to make Reece jealous but obivously that didn't work cause now she hates me. So get out." He said walking over to the door and opening it.

"Fine but don't come crawling back to me when she rejects you." She said walking out.

Once gone he sighed and locked the door. _How am I going to get her back without screwing up again, _he thought. He sat down to watch RAW, he still couldn't believe that she left the company a month ago. _She's probably five and a half months now. God, I miss her._

He flipped the channel to see the fireworks going off and annoncing that they were in Chicago. He watched as Hunter kick off Monday Night RAW talking about how Vince firing '_Team Brickie' _made his day. He laughed at that, it was pretty comical to watch Vickie screech of embarassment.

_"So, with that in mind I would like to introduce to you all to the General Manager of Monday Night RAW..." _Hunter said pointing to the entrance.

Jeff's old theme song came on and out stepped _Reece. She looked so beautiful and they really know how to hid a baby bump, _he thought. He listened to everything she said never wanting her to stop talking. The a very familar theme atarted to play and out stepped...

_Brock Leasner and Paul Heyman._

_Shit. Get out of there Reece._ They stepped into the ring and Paul, of course, started talking. He just tuned all that out until they play a video clip from earlier today. _So that's who she was yelling at this morning._

He couldn't helpbut laugh, she really gave it to them good. He would never admit it to anyone but he was proud that she finally stood up for herself, maybe against the wrong people, but she still stood up for herself. He watched up until Paul started to talk again.

_"This is our new General Manager very mad..."_

"Oh shit." He said, the tech started to play another clip. Reece was freaking out on me and Amy. "She's probably in tears by now." I murmured to myself.

After Paul and Brock left the ring I called Reece.

"Hello?" she crocked.

"Reece? It's Phil. I just saw what happened I so sorry."

"I know who it is, Phil. Look I don't know if this will mean anything to you but I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I guess when I heard Amy answer the phone I got mad and my hormones made it worse. I'm trying to make excuses really." She said choking up again.

"It's ok, I don't blame you. If I were in your shoes I would have done the same thing. But, I would like to see you, I'm home so I could stop by the arena and hang out backstage for the rest of the night." I suggest hoping she'd say yes.

"I'd really like that. I've missed you. I'll tell secuirty to let you in."

"See you soon."

"See you soon." I hung up and pulled my jacket on grabbing my keys and heading to the arena.

* * *

**Reece POV**

I head back to the office after I get off the phone with Phil. When I enter Justin is sitting on the couch. "Hey." I say he looks up at me.

"Hey, do you feel better?" He asks smiling.

"Yeah. Look, do you see us going anywhere like dating in the future?"

"Reece, I like you but if there's a chance that you can fix your relationship with Punk, the answers no. Why?" He asks narrowing his eyes in suspion.

"Well...he's kind of on his way here and we might actually work things out. I think I still love him. But, we can always be friends, right? I think your the first friend that I have made here anyway." I say hopefully.

"Of course we'll be friends."

"Great. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go tell security to let Punk in when he gets here." I say walking out the door. When I arrive to the garage Punk is already there.

"Let me in! I was already invited to be back here!" He yelled at a guard.

"Let him in." I say smiling.

They let him in and he runs up to me and hugs me tightly. "Reece, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." I say with tears in my eyes. "Let's go back to my office." We headed back to my office keeping in the shadows so no one could see. I open the door to my office and he runs in.

We turn around and Justin's sittting in the same place that I left him texting. "Justin, you have a match next and then you may leave." I say sweetly.

He looks up and smiles. "Thamks Reece. I'll see you around. Punk" He gets up and hugs me and shakes Punk's hand.

"What was that all about?"

"We have been hangin' out and he's been giving me advice. Why? Jealous?" I tease smirking and walking over to him putting my arms around his waist.

"Not unless he slept with you." He teased, I smacked his arm playfully.

"Jerk." I stand up on my tip toes to kiss him. "I missed that." I said when I pull away.

"Me too." He said running his hand through my hair and pulling to him with the back of my head. He ran his tongue on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. She ran her hands up his shirt and his hands roamed over her body.

She moaned when he squeezed her breasts. He moved down to her neck and sucked and nibbled. "You know...being...pregnant makes me...horny alot." she managed to get out inbetween gaspes.

"Really? I think I'm going to have fun." He mumbled into her her. She moved her neck to the side giving him more accuse. She moaned when he sucked on her pulse point leave and nice hickey.

"Reece I want to kn-" Ziggler, AJ, and Big E all barged in on Reece and Punk.

The two stopped what they were doing and separated as if her father walked in. "What the hell do you want? I was busy and start knocking." I snapped, I walked over to my desk chair as Punk walked over to the couch.

"I, uh, wanted to, um-" Ziggler struggled.

"Come on you can do it." I say trying to hurry him up.

"Punk? What are you doing here?" AJ asked, I guess she didn't see anything. She walked over, smiled and twirled her hair on her finger. Punk and I looked at each other.

"My dad sent him to make sure I...stay out of trouble." I lie never taking my eyes off Punk. I bite my bottom lip and give him the wait-til-they-leave look.

"I wasn't asking you." AJ snapped, my smile faded and Punk knew trouble was coming.

"Actually that's not why I came here. I came here to spend time with my girlfriend, that I've been with for almost six years." He catchs my eyes when he says that and I blush. My face breaks out in a huge smile.

"Oh, you mean the girl you cheated on with me?" AJ said snarkly. Again smile completely gone.

"Um, ya I actually told her about you and Amy and she forgave me almost right away." he said getting nervous and standing up.

AJ walked up to him. "Ziggler. Big E could leave for a moment. Actually now." They left with no questions asked.

"You know, I regret breaking it off," my fists clench, "we can start again." Punk looked at her is disgust.

"No, thank you and please get off me." Punk said wiping her off of him.

I smirk and walk over to him and intertwine our hands, "Look AJ, you shouldn't throw yourself out like that, it's disgusting and disgracful. By the way you have a match tonight. Good luck."

Her jaw drops and our hands, "Your his girlfriend?" She asks now terrifed but also mad.

"Ya, you may want to get ready for you match." She stormed out of the office. I walk over to the phone and dial the techs number, "Yeah Natalya and AJ have a match in a few minutes."

I walk back over to Punk, "You know the boys refused to tell me the baby's name. Do you even have one?" he asks as he seats us on the couch.

"Ya, Phillip Jeffery Brooks or PJ for short." I say smiling.

Punk gets on his knees, "Hi, PJ it's daddy. I can't wait to meet you. Mommy has been taken good care of you hasn't she? I love you." He places a kiss on her growing belly. "I can't believe I'm going to be a dad." He said smiling.

I was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. "Hold on." I mumble and get up to answer the door. When I open it I immedately regret it. "What?" I say making sure they can't see in.

"May we come in to talk?" Paul asked looking smug.

"No, you can't. Now, state your bussinse or leave." I say getting annoyed.

He turned to look at Paul who nodded and pushed the door opened and stormed in but stopping in his tracks when he sees Punk. Punk stands up getting ready to fight if he has to.

I step in between them and stand closer to Punk and facing Brock. "You are so lucky I don't suspened you for that." I snap pissed off even more.

"Punk? What are you doing here? And with her?" Paul asks looking disgusted.

"I'm visiting my girlfiend whilr she's in town. Got a problem with that?" Punk replyed never tsking his eyes off Brock.

"She's you girlfriend. Come on Punk you can do better than her. Remember when you were dating Amy and Kelly? They are better than her." Brock said laughing, I step to where I'm a little behind Punk after the creepy laugh.

"Phil, I don't want a fight in my office and you know you can't wrestle here so relax." I say taking his hand and trying to make it relaxed.

"She could hurt your career. Think about it, your dating some one who's a higher rank than you." Paul said trying to get into his head.

"It didn't stop me in TNA. That's why I left WWE was to be with her." He said still staring down Brock.

"What's so important about her? You could have any girl you like. Why her?" Paul asked.

Punk looked at me, I shook my head and whispered, "Phil don't tell them. No one can know yet." He nodded and turned back to them.

"I love her, she's completely different from ll the other girls I've dated." He said smiling a little. "Now, I want you guys to leave and never come back to this office again."

"We want an apology and we want it now." Paul said demandingly. "She insulted us and we're getting it one way or other."

"No, I'm not apologizing to you. I spoke the truth. What are you gonna do? Hit me? Throw me up against the wall? Let's see goes to jail." I say smirking.

"Reece, that's enough. We're gonna be late for our meeting with Hunter and our meeting with Hogan tomorrow." Punk said dragging me out of the room.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I want to annonce your pregnancy to the WWE audicnce tonight in my hometown. In front of my mom and friends. I'll call Hulk and have him on speaker." He said excitdly


	13. Chapter 13

**I think I'm inproving on my stories so, if you notice difference and you like they please let me know.**

* * *

As they were walking to Hunters' office Punk pulled his phone out and dialed Hulks' number, "Hey Hogan, um, I'm with Reece and we were wondering if you could talk to Hunter with us in letting us annonce Reece pregnancy?"

"Sure..." Hulk said sighing.

Punk entered Hunters' office without knocking and sat down putting Hulk on speaker phone. "Punk? What are you doing here? You could have knocked." Hunter said annoyed.

"Punk, you shouldn't just barge in on people. What if he was... 'busy'?" Reece said giggling, while everyone laughed.

"Whatever, look we need to talk I got Hulk on speaker phone and I have his permission to go out there. I, we, would like your permission to go out there and annonce Reeces' pregnancy and that I'm the father." Punk said short sweet and to the piont.

"Why would I do that? There's no reason and you don't work here anymore." Hunter said more annoyed than before.

"Brock and Paul know that we're dating along with AJ, I can't protect myself against them and Punk can't stay with me all the time. If they know they might not hurt me, plus I'm rather large and when I come back in months, skinny, people are going to notice, don't you think?" Reece ask knowing the case is about to be closed their way.

"Yeah, and if anything happens to them I'm kicking someones ass." Punk threatened.

"Fine. Fine, no fights I'm not paying for injuries Punk." Hunter said a little louder for Hulk to hear.

"Punk will be in trouble if he starts a fight, Brother." Hulk said over the phone.

"Thanks." They muttered, Punk grabbed his phone and walked out grabbing Reeces' hand in the process. She smiled, waved, and mouthed 'thank you' to Hunter. They stayed in the shadows making sure not to be seen. When they got to the gorilla Reece started telling the tech people what to do.

"Ok, after this match and Kofi and Wade get behind the curtain hit Punks' music, got it?"

"Got it, Miss Hardy." The tech said getting to work on his order. They waited for Kofi and Wade to make their way out of sight and waited until they came back on air. Reece nodded at the tech and grabbed Punks' hand and walked to the curtain.

The familiar static and electric guitar rang through the arena and the crowd erupted in excitment and surprise. They stepped threw the curtain with large smiles on their faces. "Are you ready?" Punk asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, just a little nervous." Reece and Punk entered the ring. Punk walked over to grab a mic ans went back overe to kiss and take Reeces' hand again.

"Boy, have I missed all of you. Now, I'm not here to wrestle I work for TNA now, but I got permission from Hunter and Hogan to make an important annoncement. My girlfriend Reece and I are expecting a child in a few months and..." He was cut off by the crowd howling in approval. Reec looked up and blushed at him, smiling widely.

"... and there's going to be a little Punk running back." Punk said excitedly looking down at Reece. He took a deep breath and stepped away, "Reece I'm going to do once and I hope you except. Reece Hardy, I have loved you ever since I met you back in Chicago. I have never stopped loving you even through our up and downs. So, with that in mind..." he got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box, "Reece, will you marry me?"

Reeces' hands fly up to cover her mouth with tears of joy in her eyes. Inside the box was a beautiful gold band with a medium sized diamond on it. "Oh my God. Yes, yes, I'd love to." She said nodding her head as he stands up and kisses her sliding the ring on her small, golden finger. The crowd roared in approval. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." He said kissing her passionately again.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter and I'm sorry but I'm so tired. The next will be longer I promise.**


	14. Chapter 14

**One Week Later**

Reece and Punk were having the time of their lives. When they weren't on the road they were in each others arms or spending hours in bed making love.

Reece has never been happier in her entire life. She had the man of her dreams and carring his child. They were currently laying on Reeces' couch in her living room watching Hansel and Gretal.

"So baby, what made you change your mind about Amy? I mean..."

Punk chuckled then got serious before he spoke, "She crossed the line, she answered my phone and she talked a lot of shit on you and our baby, so I kicked her out."

"What a stupid bitch."

"Yeah, weel she won't be bothering us anytime soon. Besides I have you and that's all I need." Punk said smiling and kissing her on the lips.

"I know I asked about a hundred times already but why did you ask me to you? It's not beccause I'm pregnant, right?"

"No, it's because I love you and I want us to be family for real. Plus, I knew that it would get under your dads skin." He said smirking remembering his reaction.

"I thought he was going to kill you when we got back." She said laughing recalling the event.

_Flashback_

_"What the hell! I thought you hated him?!" Jeff yelled as he stormed into her house._

_"I never said I hated, well I did but I never meant it. Besides I realized I can't live without him." Reece said smiling and grabbing Punk's hand._

_"You I can't believe you. You asked her to marry you without talking to me and on live television, are you insane? Do you have any idea how much danger you put her in? Yeah, people ask other people to marry them but that's a storyline you don't work there anymore they know it's not storyline."_

_"What are you talking about?" Reece asked confused. Punk just looked at him like he grew two heads._

_"How many enemies and ex-girlfriends do have there? Not to mention Aces and Eights and all the people thst hate you in TNA."_

_"Dad, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."_

_End of Flashback_

That was the end of the conversation. "Do you think I should be worried about exs and enemies?" Reece asked looking up at him with concern.

"No. No one will hurt you I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't even touch you because of me." He said smiling at that thought. "Actually I would like that more than anything."

"Would you get jealous if a guy touched me? Or if I touched him?" She asked jokingly and smirking at the same time.

Punk growled, "Don't do that I don't want to kill anyone who doesn't deserve to die." He said looking down at her with a possessive look in his eyes. "You're mine and everyone will know it."

"What would you do if a woman touched me or I touched them?" He asked smirking.

"Well first, I'd stab the bitch, cut her up and feed her to pigs. Then whatever they don't eat I'll put in acid and dump it in the woods. Then, I'd come for you and chop your hands and penis off." She said smiling brightly.

"Ok, so you stay away from and I'll stay away from girls." Punk said quickly. "Damn please tell me that that's the hormones talking."

"No, it's not and that is so not going to work out I have a friend and possible friends that are guys."

"Like who?"

"Like Wes, Garrett, Justin, maybe even when I get to wrestle again more guys from the roaster...so no."

"I could hve some some friend that are girls." Reece just laughed.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You have worked with them before I'm sure they all think that you're a complete and total dick. No offence baby."

"Wow babe love too. I'm so glad you think of me that way." He said sarcasticly.

"You it's true besides, that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you. You spoke your mind and didn't care who got hurt, you stuck with your beliefs and fought for your success. I love you."

"Aw baby, I love you too. Now let's go to bed we have a big day tomorrow." They got up from the couch and Reece walted up the stairs.

They ready for bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**I'm sorry my computer has been fucking up I know it's short but I have writers block. I'm actually working on the ending and other stories too. Also I watched Raw last night and Paul Heyman is a lying scumbag in my opinion. AJ I love her I really do but she needs to watch her actions and her words. She's not the tallest or the strongest Diva.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so I'm going to write one more chapter and then the epilogue. I'm actually a little bored with this. I'm working on two Jefflee's and maybe a Punklee.**

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

Reece was in her little room putting on her wedding dress feeling subconscious by her large bump. She was at 8 months now and she kept having faint pains in her abdomen area, she pushed them aside and smiled.

"Are you ready?" Came Brooke's voice. She looked behind her in the mirror and smiled at her. Brooke, like her other bridesmaids, was wearing and deep purple with black heels.

"As ready as I'll ever be. You look beautiful by the way." She said turning to face her.

"Thanks. As do you, your pregnancy is making you glow." she said chuckling.

"I feel very large though and I have these little pains that won't go away. It might just be for nervous." Reece said taking a seat and sighing.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked walking in the room and taking a seat in front of her.

"How did yo-"

"For as long as I have known you I learned to read you like a book. Now what's wrong, you should be happy it's your big day and you want this, right?"

"I don't know. I thought this is what I wanted but now... I don't know. Do think this right?" She asked looking up at Brooke.

"This isn't about me this is about you and the baby. What do you feel is right for the baby? Is it marrying your baby's daddy or is it being a single mother?"

She stayed quiet for a minute, "Go get Punk for me please." She said quietly.

"I hope you know what your doing." She said standing up.

"I do knock before he comes in please." After the door was shut she started changing back into her clothes that she came in.

After 20 minutes she heard a knock, "Come in."

Punk walked in with his hands in front of his eyes. To Reece he looked sharp and sexy in his tux. "Brooke said you wanted to see me. Is everything alright?" He asked concerned.

"Punk you can look at me, I'm not in my dress."

He removed his hands, "What? Why? What's going on?"

"Look Punk, I love you, I really do, but after everything that has happened to us I can't know if it's not going to happen again. I don't want to tie you down, you don't need that and I'm not thinking of myself either I'm thinking of the baby. He shouldn't have to see us fight or get a divorce or be the reason you settled down." She said looking at the ground.

"I love you, so please don't do this. I can change, I can." He said pleadingly.

"No, no you can't. Don't make this harder than what it already is. I'm sorry, I'm not going to keep you from your son, you can see him any time you want. I can't marry you, please forgive me."

When she looked you Punk was looking at the ground with tears in his eyes. She took his hand in hers and placed the ring in it, "I'm sorry." With that she walked out the door and into the sanitary.

All eyes landed on her. Finding her voice she spoke as loud as she could, "The weddings off, I'm sorry for wasting all of your time." She turned before anyone could see the tears in her eyes and ran out of the church.

She jumped in her car and drove to the cemetery. When she found the grave she was looking for she sat down and leaned against the one opposite of it.

"Hi Uncle Tony, I'm sure your wondering why I'm here. I called the wedding off, it didn't feel right, I couldn't look past all that he's done to me. I decided that it was better for me and PJ to live on our own. Without him and his many girlfriends showing up and the doorstep. You were right like always I never should have gotten involved in him, he was no good and got me in trouble. I'm sorry you must be so disappointed in me." She said wiping the tears in her eyes.

"He would never be disappointed in you," her mother said. She jumped at the sudden sound looking up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I knew you would be here. You always come here when your upset."

"I'm sorry mom. I know how happy you were at me getting married. I'm sure dads happy though." She said looking back at the grave.

"I was happy because you were happy dear. That's the only reason why I was ever happy." She said taking a seat next her and pulling her close.

Reece rested a head on her moms shoulder before asking, "How mad was everyone when I left?"

"Punk's family was extremely happy as was Jeff and Matt. Your friends and the priest on the other hand weren't thrilled to hear. Brooke seemed like knew though..."

"She did, I talked to her before I made my decision. She didn't influence me on stopping the wedding, she just asked what I wanted for me and PJ."

They stayed quiet for a moment before her mother spoke, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't kn-" her answer was cut short when she felt water run down her legs and she screamed.

Her mother released her instantly, "Reece what's wrong?"

"M-my w-w-water broke. H-hospital. N-now." She said getting help up off the ground and to the car by her mother.

"Ok, honey, breathe deep breaths. I'll call your dad." She said when she got in the car. She started the car and drove as fast as she could. She got her phone and dialed Jeff's number.

After two rings he picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Jeff, it's Stacy. Um where are you?" She asked franticly.

"Still at the church with the wedding party and the family, why?" He asked confused.

"Well, I found Reece and she's go-" She was cut off my a scream.

"MOM HURRY PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I CAN TAKE THIS!" She yelled.

"I know honey, I'm going as fast as I can just breathe. Jeff her water broke at the cemetery. I'm driving her to the closest hospital." The other end was quiet then she heard a loud thud. "Hello?"

"Stacy, what's going on?" Punk asked, "Why did Jeff faint?"

"Reece is going into labor and we're almost to the hospital." On cue Reece screamed again.

"MOM!" She said panting.

"Look Punk I got to go." She hung up just as she pulled into the hospital. She climb out and pulled Reece out as well.

"I need help, My daughter just went into labor, she's 8 months along." A nurse rushed up to them with a wheelchair.

"I'll take her. Here sweetheart sit down." Reece sat down in the wheelchair.

"I'm going to wait for your dad and them. Be strong."

"Ok, it's ok, just breathe. What's your name?" The nurse asked sweetly.

"Reece, Reece Hardy. My dad's a wrestlers." She said panting, "I'm, well, I was a wrestler."

"That's nice. How old are you?" she asked as they entered a room and help her out of her clothes and into a hospital gown.

"I'm 19 years-old. I hate hospitals and my favorite color is purple." She said trying to smile but it came out as a grimace.

The nurse laughed, "Well your young. Not the youngest I've seen but young. You are you going to have in here with you today? You can have up to three people for the delivery."

"Phil Brooks, Stacy Davis, and Jeff Hardy." She said panting.

"Who are those people to you?" She asked hooking her you to machines and getting her a glass of water.

"Phil is the father, Stacy is my mother, and Jeff is my father. Can I have an antistatic?"

"Of course it looks like your going to be here for a little while."

* * *

**Back in the waiting room**

"Stacy?" Punk asked carrying in Jeff along with Beth, Matt, Brooke, and another young man from the wedding.

"Hey, they just took her into a room." She said when she spotted the nurse that took in. "Excuse me, I'm with Reece."

"Yes, she is doing great but she still has yet to dilate." She said as Jeff started to wake up. When he came to he jumped out of Punk's arms and shoved him. He never seemed to noticed.

"Can we see her?" Punk asked.

"You must be the father. Absolutely, while your visiting you can fill these out." She handed Stacy papers to fill out, "She has calmed down due to the antistatic she asked for earlier. Room 234."

"Thank you." She said while rushing with the others into the room.

When they walked in Reece was staring out the window.

"Hey honey." Her mother said.

She turned to look at them with tears in her eyes, her bottom lip was trembling. "Mom, I'm so scared," she said before bursting into tears again and covering her face.

Stacy walked over and climbed in bed with her, "Sh, it's going to be ok. Your not going to feel a thing with the antistatic."

"Yeah, and we'll be here with you," Punk confirmed.

After a little while she calmed down enough to realize there were more people in the room. "I'm sorry for the wedding guys and I'm sorry for crying."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. The wedding, most of us were thrilled that it was called of. Especially me and Punk's family, no offense guys. Your scared everyone cries when they're scared." Jeff said taking the seat next to the bed as Beth climbed onto his lap.

"Yeah, you should have seen Punk's family when you left. They jumped on their phone and called AJ and Amy," Matt said.

Her eyes welled up again, "They what?" her voice cracked.

"Matt!" They all hissed.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Punk sighed and climbed on the other side of her.

"I'm sorry Reece I really am."

"Could you guys give us a moment alone, please." After they left Reece sighed and Punk pulled a chair up and sat down.

"I'm sorry for calling the wedding off and not knowing what I wanted earlier. I thought that it was what I wanted. But then I remember that we'll never be left alone, Amy, AJ, They'll come and screw it up like they always do and I'll be the one looking like an idiot."

"It's fine, to be honest. I was having second thoughts, too. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings but that how I felt. I love you still and always will."

"I love you, too. I told the nurse that you, my mom, and my dad are going to be in here for the delivery."

"Great I get to see a baby beginning born." He smiled and laughed at his own joke.

She laughed, "Can you go get my dad please I want to talk to him alone, too."

"Yeah." He stood up, kissed her forehead and left. A few minutes later Jeff walked in.

"Hey sweetheart, what's up." He asked taking the seat he was in earlier.

"In labor and hooked up to machines. I just want to say thank you and I hope your not mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you? You stood up for yourself and you found out what you really wanted. I have a question though." She nodded her head for him to continue, "What were you doing at the cemetery?"

She smiled a little, "A little over two years ago my Uncle Tony died from a disease he had and I go there when I need to think or when I'm upset. I talk to him to keep him 'updated' on my life. It helps me because I know he won't say anything he's a great listener."

"I'm sorry your mom never told me." Jeff said sadly.

"Did you even know him?"

"No, but that's not the point."

"Can you send Justin in here please. I want to talk to him alone."

"Yeah, I love you." He got up and kissed me on my forehead like Punk and left.

"Hey I guess it's my turn, huh?" He said chuckling.

She giggled, "So did you like the wedding?" She asked when he sat down in the chair Punk sat in.

"Yeah, the bride ran away after she called the wedding off. Then she went into labor 30 minutes later." He said chuckling, "So, why did you call it off."

She sighed deeply, "I realized what I wanted and what was good for PJ. He didn't need to be the reason he settled down."

"And what is it that you want. A man you won't cheat and will stay loyal to me. Someone who be there for me and love kids. Treat me and PJ right and won't walk away when times get hard, talk our problems out, and won't air our dirty laundry out for the world to see."

"That's a dream guy. Who is that dream guy?" He asked looking at her.

She turned her head to look at him and gave him a small grin weighing on whether to tell him or not, "I don't know yet." She turned on her side to face him completely and felt pressure, "Um could you please go get a nurse, hurry."

"Yeah," He jogged out of the room to get a nurse.


	16. Chapter 16

Justin came back into the room, followed by the nurse and the little group that came with her.

"Okay Sweety, what seems to be the problem?" the nurse asked sweetly.

"I turned on my side to get more comfortable and I felt pressure, a lot of pressure. What does that mean?"

The nurse lifted the covers up and rushed out of the room. A minute later the doctor came in with the nurse and Punk.

"Hello Miss Hardy, Carrie came and told me that your ready to start pushing now. Ok, so what I want you to do is bare down and push."

Reece grabbed Punk hand and pushed really hard not sure how hard she squeezed his hand. She took deep breaths in and out like she was taught too.

"Your doing great, just push one more time and your done." The doctor said. Reece squeezed Punk hands as hard as she could, threw her head back and screamed as she pushed. She stopped and took deep breaths when she heard the sound of crying.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." the nurse said smiling, she walked away to clean the baby.

After she delivered the placenta, the nurse came back with her baby and a piece of paper, "Ok darlin', now I need to know his name and his fathers name."

"His name is Phillip Jeffery Brooks and the fathers name is Phillip Jack Brooks." Reece said smiling as the nurse handed her PJ.

"Are you going to breast feed the little guy?"

"Yes."

"Ok, now all you have to do is sign here and all the other paper work will be handled for you."

After she left it was just her and Punk. Everyone else left to go get some sleep. "I thought you were going to give him your last name?"

"I was but I decided against it. I hope that's ok."

"That's more than ok. Thank you."

"Would you like to hold him? I don't have to feed him for another hour."

"Of course, I'd love to hold him." Punk said, carefully taking the baby from her. Reece smiled at the picture of Punk holding him in his arms.

"Hi PJ, I'm your daddy. I'm going to take to every Cubs game and buy you your first X-Box." Punk said smiling.

* * *

**Ok so next chapter is the last and its a jump in time 2 years to be clear.**


End file.
